The Other Side of Davis
by darkgaaraluver
Summary: The digidestined are in high school now and Davis is hiding some changes in his life. What happens when everything comes to light? DavisxKen
1. The first day

AN- I am now editing all the chapters because I now have time and also realize how horrible my grammar and everything has been. The overall story hasn't changed, but I have slipped in some lead up to stuff I was going to do or did anyway without the lead up.

STORY WARNINGS- YAOI, ABUSE, SWEARING, UNDERAGED SMOKING, CUTTING, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, THREESOMES, BULLYING, SWEARING, ALCOHOLISM, LEMON

CHAPTER WARNINGS- YAOI, MENTIONS OF ABUSE

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

The Other Side of Davis

Chapter 1: first day

Beep, beep, beep-SMACK

I hit the alarm next to my bed and rolled over slowly, staring at the ceiling. As my tired mind finally started to remember what day it was I sat bolt upright with a grin and went to wake up my somehow still sleeping partner. Demi-Vmon was cuddled up in my blanket on my left side and I giggled when I heard him mumble something about food in his sleep before gently shaking him awake.

Demi-Vmon stood up with his eyes closed and yelled, "I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE, WHERE'S THE FIRE!"

I giggled at my partner again before saying, "come on weirdo it's my first day of high school so if you want breakfast you need to get up."

"I'm up!"

And with that he ran off to the kitchen to wait for me. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed and walked after him to the kitchen. I'd been looking forward to this day forever. T.K., Kari, Yolei, and I were all starting high school.

The thought had me smiling as I entered the kitchen to make breakfast for me and Demi-Vmon. I decided to make oatmeal for the two of us, but mostly ended up just watching Demi-Vmon eat. It still kinda fascinated me to watch the digimon eat like that. I mean they looked like black holes with how much they could shovel in at a time.

I left Demi-Vmon to it and got in the shower and got dressed. It was so weird wearing a uniform to school. It felt really stiff. At least I got to wear my trusty goggles. As I snapped them on I stared in the mirror over my bathroom sink. These days the goggles didn't seem to mean a whole lot. Even when I first got them from Tai I never got the respect that he got as a leader. Now we hardly do any fighting anymore what with all the new chosen children running around. It had been about a year and a half since the last fight with Malomyotismon and most of the world's population have digimon partners so we don't even have to hide them from the general public anymore.

All the older kid's except Izzy all went off to local colleges on full ride scholarships they got for being the original digidestined and Izzy already has plans to go too after this year. Tai's going to be a political science major while still playing college soccer. Matt is going in for music so that if his band falls through (which it won't) he can teach music or something. Sora confused us all by going into fashion design; she said something about how it helps with her flower arranging or something (I have no idea). Mimi decided to go for hair design. Joe is continuing to pursue a doctor career but is thinking about becoming the first digimon doctor since he knows more about them than most people and that means he has to deal with less blood. We still kind of use him as the team doctor even though he's only on his third year of college (because of where his birthday is he's two years of school ahead of the rest of the gang and only one year older at nineteen).

Even though everyone knows who we are hardly anyone recognizes our faces so we don't get mobbed or anything. The thing that really gets to me though is that when everyone talks about what happened they want to be super cool like Matt or super pretty like Mimi or whatever but nobody recognizes me. I'm always just Davis the goof. And nobody wants to be the goof, _not even me_.

It's not that I try to be stupid I just want to be recognized and in trying to get attention I just sorta… mess up. It kind of makes me wonder why I even try.

Looking in the mirror brought my attention to something else as well. A huge bruise on my face. I winced as I touched it. It covered almost my entire right cheek. Ever since mom and Jun moved out things have been going steadily downhill at home. Jun went off to college as soon as summer started and I guess mom got fed up with dad's drinking or something because the day after Jun left she went off to work and just never came back.

Once they were gone dad felt free to take all his drunken anger out on me. He was hardly home during the day. He went off to work at nine then went straight out drinking every day. He'd come home late at night drunk and pull me out of bed to yell at me and sometimes smack me around a little. He wasn't stupid though, he knew doing anything to upset me around my digimon was likely to get him in trouble and made sure Demi-Vmon was sleeping or not there. That's what he did last night; He waited 'til around two when Demi-Vmon was asleep. The digimon couldn't live with us all the time because they'd lose touch with their world and start to fade. No one's sure why this started suddenly when they had been coming home with us for years, Izzy thinks it might have something to do with that hole we blew in the wall to the world of miracles and is working on it. As a consequence they spent most of their time in the digiworld these days. Demi-Vmon just came to visit for the weekend and was due back this morning.

I lifted up my shirt to take a look at my ribs. They were hurting too and if my face was anything to go by… yep I had another huge bruise decorating my side as well where my dad had kicked me. I hoped it wouldn't interfere with soccer practice tomorrow.

When I exited the bathroom and got a look at the clock I realized I had spent too much time looking at my injuries and that I was going to be late meeting everyone before school if I didn't hurry.

I grabbed Demi-Vmon and my bag and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the high school and up to the computer lab where everyone was already waiting. Well, by everyone I mean all us new high schoolers and Izzy.

They were watching the door as I came flying in huffing for breath from the long run, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late I got a little held up!"

They all just stared at me for a minute before Yolei spoke, "um, Davis, what's that bruise on your face?"

Damn, I didn't know it was that noticeable, I mean Demi-Vmon didn't say anything. Speaking of which, he had turned in my arms to get a better look at my face.

I stuttered out a reply, "I, um, ran into a door when I went to the bathroom last night, hehe"

I scratched the back of my head and tried to look innocent. No way was I telling my friends about my dad, I hadn't even told them my mom had left. I didn't want to show them that kind of weakness in myself. I needed to be a strong leader, _heh, yeah right_.

Kari rolled her eyes and T.K. let out a sigh as Yolei started lecturing me about being so clumsy and stupid. I just smiled and tried to ignore it, but god do I hate it when Yolei rags on me like that.

Finally I broke into her little rant, "yeah, yeah I get it, watch where I'm going. Can we hurry up and do this please?"

They all agreed and we said our goodbyes to our digimon. I hugged Demi-Vmon close. I hated when he left, it felt like a part of me was leaving too. I told Demi-Vmon everything except the stuff about my dad and even though he didn't really understand a lot I felt he was the only one besides Ken that truly understood me. I was pretty close to Jun before she went to college but even she didn't really get it. I haven't really spoken with her since she left. Even though I know she didn't mean to abandon me I couldn't help being angry with her for leaving me alone with dad.

Eventually it was time to let them go and Yolei did the honor of opening the gate. As I watched Demi-Vmon fly through the screen I had to remind myself that I'd see him again soon just to keep my smile on.

We all left the computer room and started heading for our first period class. They all seemed to forget I was there and for once I didn't feel the need to change that anytime soon. Now that I had time to think I realized that my side was throbbing in pain from my running earlier and it was making it hard to breath. I think Izzy may have noticed something but I couldn't be sure, however he did keep glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

When we got to our classroom Izzy went off to his senior class and we all were left to face our homeroom class alone. We all filed in and took our seats. The three of them took seats in the middle of the room, but when I went to join them there were no more seats near them and I had to sit in the back. Most of the students were already here with only one empty seat in the room next to me. Since it was homeroom the teacher was just sitting in her desk reading a book and letting us talk. Izzy had told us earlier that that was all we did in here usually.

Just then the door opened to reveal the last student. I felt my eyes practically fall out of my head as Ken came in the room dressed in our uniform. I heard people whispering as soon as they saw him, the teacher just nodded for him to take the empty seat next to mine.

Ken smiled shyly and waved at the others on his way to the back. When he got next to his desk I stood up and practically screamed, "What are you doing here!"

Ken just smiled wider and put his hand on my shoulder telling me to sit down. I blushed at my stupidity and took my seat and waited for Ken to sit down too.

Ken sat down and turned to look at me and answer my question but when I turned to look at him too his smile dropped and his eyes widened, "Davis what happened?"

Before I could ask what he meant he had stretched out his hand and laid it over the right side of my face. Without thinking I winced in pain at the touch before leaning into it, the coolness soothing the ignored pain in my cheek.

"I ran into a door last night on my way to the bathroom."

Ken frowned as if he didn't believe me, but scooted his desk closer until ours were touching so that he could reach me better without having to stretch and asked, "Is my hand helping any?"

"Yeah, it's helping a bit to ease the pain. I didn't get a chance to put an icepack on it before school this morning. So you never answered me, why are you here I thought you were going to that high school near your apartment." I changed the subject fast because the whole thing was getting a bit embarrassing.

I had been ignoring Ken most of the summer so that he didn't find out about my mom leaving. I can't keep much of anything from Ken and there was another secret I was hiding too. Ever since I met Ken I've felt something different toward him than I have toward any of the other digidestined and when we became DNA digivolve partners it just got harder to hide. For a while I just thought that I felt more connected to him because we were destined to digivolve together but none of the others seem to feel this close to their partners. The truth is I've felt drawn to Ken even before I met him, back when he was just an awesome soccer playing genius celebrity.

Back then I figured something was weird about it and started hitting on Kari to counter it. But damn it, I'm just not attracted to her. She's not as nice as Ken either; she's just as bad as the rest of them at belittling me. To make it worse I'm really bad at hiding things from him and have been afraid since he came to our side that I would do something to show my inner thoughts to him. After everything at home I don't think I could take my best friend leaving me too so I've been ignoring him since this thing with my father started.

Seeing him now though just cemented how much I'd missed him, reminding me again of just why I can't live without him. I just couldn't stop staring at him as I willed myself not to blush.

His voice broke me out of my musings, "My family moved here so I could be closer to you guys. I hated it at my old school anyway and my mom wanted me to be closer to my friends so that I'm happier. I wanted to surprise you. So are you surprised?"

This last part was said with a teasing smile. To cover up the butterflies that were wreaking havoc in my stomach at the sight of that smile I answered enthusiastically, "Yeah! It really surprised me."

"I figured, you should have seen your face when I walked through the door." Suddenly Ken's smile fell and he looked sad, "I'm just glad you're not mad at me, what with the way you've been ignoring me all summer."

I grabbed Ken's hand and brought it down away from my face so that I could turn my face away from his bright blue eyes, "I just had some stuff to think about over the summer, I'm sorry I ignored you."

"Davis, I was just worried that you had changed your mind about me after all this time. I almost didn't want to move here when mother suggested it because I thought you hated me. When I saw that you weren't mad this morning I was so happy. If you need to think you can always bounce your thoughts off me, or if you need to be alone just tell me so I know you don't hate me. It really hurt."

I unconsciously squeezed the hand I was holding and winced on the inside at the pain I could hear in Ken's voice. I turned to look at him and saw him staring at the floor in sadness. The butterflies had returned tenfold, but I tried to ignore them as I brought Ken's hand gently back up to my face.

This caused Ken to look up and smile a sad smile as we looked at each other.

The teacher cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and when I turned to look forward I saw that the other digidestined had been watching Ken and me with strange looks on their faces.

I met Ken after school and he said he could walk home with me since his new apartment was just a bit passed mine.

"So Davis" Ken turned to look at me as we walked, "Are you going to try out for the soccer team with me tomorrow?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world! All the old gang are going to come watch after school. None of the older members have classes tomorrow afternoon. I'm gonna wipe the floor with the competition!"

Ken started laughing, "It's only tryouts try not to kill anyone."

I stopped myself from staring at him as we continued talking about soccer all the way to the front of my apartment.

"um, Davis", Ken was looking away from me as we stood there, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the night at my house tomorrow night after tryouts, I mean tomorrow is Friday so we don't have to get up the day after. And you can ask your mom tonight."

I felt my spirits soar at just the suggestion. A whole night away from my father and a whole night alone with Ken and his family, "OF COURSE!" Before I could think of what I was doing I grabbed Ken and wrapped my arms around his shoulder, dragging his slightly shorter person against my chest.

When I realized what I was doing I pulled away quickly before shouting bye to the blushing teen and running up the stairs to my apartment.


	2. Home again

WARNINGS- YAOI, ABUSE, SWEARING, MEANTIONS OF THREESOMES, and UNDERAGE SMOKING

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

The Other Side of Davis

Chapter 2: home again

I ran up the stairs to my apartment, hoping not to get stopped by the random old lady who lived there and felt the need to talk with everyone.

When I got to my apartment the first thing that hit me was how empty it was. All the lights were off and no one was there for me to say 'I'm back' to. I guess I didn't notice how empty it was before because V-mon was here but…it was really lonely. I know I complained in my head about all the crap that the guys gave me but, as I walk into my bedroom I can't help but wish at least one of them were around, even Yolei.

I sighed and headed over to my laptop, I guess I could always see who's on. No one was. I sighed again before walking back out of my room and over to the phone. I knew Tai didn't have classes right now so I decided to call him. He was one of the digidestined that I was actually close to and who didn't treat me like crap. I told Tai about my feelings for Ken and in exchange Tai tells me the secrets of his love life.

Tai picks up on the fifth ring out of breath, "Hey Davis, what's up?"

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Matt and Izzy are over."

I let out a chuckle, so I had probably interrupted something. Matt and Tai had been together since the old digidestined had left the digiworld, in the intermission between the battle with Apocalymon and when us new guys entered the scene. They kept it a secret from everyone, they still haven't told anyone but me and Sora as far as I know. Izzy is a new addition to the couple. Apparently he walked in on something he shouldn't have and started crying. He got upset because he had been in love with Tai since they were in the digiworld or something and that the only reason he was content to know he'd never get Tai was the thought that the only reason Tai didn't like him was because Tai was straight.

I don't know what they did to sort everything out (Tai didn't go into detail) but they ended up in this weird little threesome. As far as everyone else knows though, Tai and Izzy are single and Matts dating Sora. That's why they had to tell Sora. They cooked up the plan because of rabid fan girls like my sister. Tai and Izzy kept getting jealous and Matt kept getting mobbed by them when he was pretending to be single so they had to do something. Again I don't know WHY Sora would agree to that, according to Tai she didn't even like the idea of the guys going out.

Tai only told me anything after I called him one night over the summer crying. My mom had just left and I had just gotten my first beating. I had realized that the person I kept hoping to save me was Ken; he was all I could think about the whole time. That was when I _fully_ admitted my true feelings for Ken to myself for the first time. It was just after my dad had gone to bed, maybe about 2 AM and the only person I could think to call was Tai. I ended up spilling my guts about how I felt about Ken, not even letting Tai say more than a sleepy 'hello'.

Tai had pushed speaker phone when he picked up the phone and Matt and Izzy ended up hearing the whole thing too. Honestly I'm just glad I didn't blab about anything else. They managed to calm me down and somehow they ended up telling me their whole situation too.

Anyway, once I heard that Izzy and Matt were over I didn't bother staying on the phone long. I went and made myself some dinner before finally changing out of my uniform and just lying in bed. What I really needed was a smoke. I had picked up the habit from Matt and Tai over the summer and it really helped calm me down. Matt was the one who really started the whole thing. His band members smoked and when he picked it up so did Tai. I believe Izzy also smokes once in a while and I could have sworn I saw T.K. doing it.

Thus I grabbed my pack off my desk and sat down by my window to smoke. I got my packs off my dad, he left bulk packs in the freezer and didn't really notice when some went missing. Being fifteen I suppose I should have been more reluctant to pick something like this up but it just seemed to come naturally. The way I figure it's better than some other shit I could be doing to get over what my father did, like what Ken did last year when the dreams started.

Yolei and Cody finally got together last year. Oh and T.K. and Kari. That last one was pretty funny. The day T.K. was going to ask Kari out he pulled me aside and gave me this huge speech about how much he loved Kari and how he wanted to remain friends after he asked her out. I don't know why he bothered with the way I'd been putting on that I-hate-you-for-getting-more-attention-from-the-girl-I-like act. I told him I knew it was coming and that we could still be friends.

I think that was the closest I'd ever gotten to dropping my mask in front of the younger digidestined. Now that I think of it I guess T.K. isn't so bad, just annoying when he acts all perfect. I mean I know he smokes and Ken did tell me about the time T.K. punched him. If he just acted real instead of so fake all the time I might like him. He never did give me crap until I started shit with him.

Joe and Mimi got together after much prodding by the older digidestined and Mimi plans to move back to Japan to be with Joe after she graduates. That is if Joe doesn't crack under all the pressure he's put under. In the mean time they go on a lot of dates in the digiworld and stuff like that.

Thinking of everyone made my eyelids heavy and as I snuffed out my cigarette and laid back down on my bed it didn't take me long to drift off to sleep.

The next thing I know I'm being pulled out of bed and dragged out to the living room. All I can smell is the alcohol on my father's breath and all I can feel is the pain in my arm where he grips my bicep as he yells in my face, "You worthless good for nothing piece of shit! It's your goddamn fault that she left! All your fault! If it wasn't for you I'd still have my wife!"

The yelling just went on and on until I wanted to scream. I knew the things he was saying weren't true, but he had said them to me so often my brain was starting to believe it. That I deserved what was coming next for letting mom leave.

Well I was right about what was coming next. Dad pushed me until I fell on my back on the hardwood floor and curled up in pain from the bruise in my protesting side. While I lay there I heard dry sobs coming from my father and thought that maybe he was so upset he wouldn't actually do any damage tonight.

Just as I started to relax in my ball a heavy steel-toed boot came crashing into my ribs. Again and again. I wanted to scream in agony but the noise was cut off in my throat and I felt tears run down my face. Someone once told me that when somebody's tears are silent is the real time to worry, but I really couldn't think of who said it at the moment. All I could think of was Ken's face, just like the first time.

In fact his smiling face was the last thing I pictured before I passed out from the pain accompanied by yet another swift kick.


	3. tryouts and yelling

A/N-So I know nothing at all about soccer.

WARNING- YAOI, MEANTIONS OF ABUSE, SWEARING, and UNDERAGED SMOKING

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just fuck up the character's lives

The Other Side of Davis

Chapter 3-tryouts and yelling

When I woke up the next morning I was still on the floor where I had passed out the night before. My whole body was stiff and aching. When I tried to uncurl my body every nerve screamed in pain. It took about fifteen minutes to pry myself off the floor and limp my way to the bathroom. A nice hot shower loosened the muscles enough to relieve the immediate pain I was feeling.

When I got out and looked in the mirror I saw that the bruise on my side from yesterday had spread to cover my entire abdomen and lower ribs. I felt around a bit and found that I had broken at least two of them. I wrapped them as best I could with some bandages I found in the medicine cabinet behind the bathroom mirror, but because I had to do them myself I couldn't reach the back very well and they ended up being too loose. With the wrap loose it was really uncomfortable and I could tell that it was going to chaff as the day wore on.

Since it took so long for me to get ready and I woke up late first period was already mostly over when I got to school. As I entered my first period class with a late slip and a cheesy grin I saw that Yolei was glaring at me and T.K. and Kari seemed exasperated. For some reason this really bothered me, I mean it's not my fault I was late, it was my father's fault for beating me up.

Then again maybe it was my fault. According to my dad the beatings were punishment for me letting mom leave, and I never really knew why she left, I just made a guess. My dad never hit me before she left so maybe…

As I approached my seat Ken caught my gaze and held it for a moment. When he looked away he was wearing a really worried expression.

So now it's time for soccer tryouts and not only was I right about the bandages chaffing but running up and down the stairs all day really hurt my ribs. Not only was I dealing with that but I had to keep a smile going as my friends raged on me for being late for the rest of the day. To top that all off Ken barely talked to me all day.

Speaking of, the first thing I saw as I entered the field from the changing rooms (I had gone changed in a stall so no one would see my bandages) was Ken. He looked me right in the eyes and gave me a mind-blowing smile. The first that he had given anyone all day. I gave him a high-five before we walked over to see our friends on the bleachers.

Everyone was over there, all dressed in their casual clothes already, looking fully prepared to cheer us on. Seeing them all there for me like that made me realize why I still hung around with them in the first place and I couldn't hold back the huge grin that split my still-bruised face.

Tai and Matt came down from the second row and walked up to me, "Hey champ gonna go land a spot on my old team huh? You better make it you know, we goggle-heads have a tradition to keep up. You gotta take my place now that I'm off playing in collage!"

I just laughed as he gave me a hug. Matt ruffled my hair before giving me a hug too. Everyone looked a bit surprised at the last one, especially T.K., last they knew Matt and I didn't get along terribly well. As I saw them go to wish Ken good luck I went up to Izzy to say hi, "Hey Iz I didn't know you liked sports."

He looked up and smiled, "Of course I don't, but I thought it only right to come watch Tai's honorary little brother try out, all things considered."

Nobody was paying attention to Izzy and me so I didn't have to worry about what I said as long as I was quiet, "Thanks for coming Iz, I really appreciate what you three have been doing to help me with my little problem."

"It's no trouble Davis. All three of us have been there and none of us had anyone to help us the way we helped you. Besides I think all three of us see you as a little brother now, i-if you know what I mean. And besides I would have come anyway because I felt bad that I didn't talk to you much yesterday."

I was so happy to hear that the three of them saw me as their brother that my grin came back again full-force and I glomped Izzy.

And that caused everyone to stare at me again. When I looked over to my left I saw that I was wrong and someone had been listening. T.K apparently had heard the whole thing if the weird look he was wearing was anything to go by. I let go of Izzy and looked at T.K., internally panicking and going over everything that was said between Izzy and me. I sighed and looked away when I realized that nothing that we said could have given me away.

Tai and Matt each gave me one last hug before going back to their seats to watch, and everyone else had broken off into individual conversations. Tai and Matt were sitting behind Izzy and I almost smirked when I saw Sora wink at me before leaning on Matt's shoulder. She knew that I knew about the whole arrangement she doesn't know anything else about me or why I know.

I walked back over to Ken right before the coach blew his whistle. Ken tried to ask me what I was talking about with Izzy on the run over but I couldn't answer him because I was trying to breathe through the pain in my ribs.

The coach started yelling at us as soon as we got over, "Alright chumps because so many tried out only half of you will make the team! To help me pick I'm splitting you into two teams and we're going to scrimmage!"

Ken and I ended up together on a team. As the scrimmage went on me and Ken were unstoppable. We were totally and completely in sync, the same way we would be if our digimon were digivolved together. The whole time I was gritting my teeth and hoping nobody noticed how much pain I was in.

I was running down the field and had just completed a flawless pass to Ken when it happened. Some kid from the other team knocked me over while trying to stop my pass. He managed to get out of my way as I fell and when my front hit the ground I swear I passed out for a second before an ear-shattering scream ripped up my throat. I had hit my ribs on the ground and moved them around. All I could see in front of me was a green blur that was probably grass and all I could hear was my blood pumping through my head.

I thought I heard people yelling but I couldn't be sure everything was too washed out. One second I was being carried by someone who was too fuzzy to see, the next second I was in the back of a car, and then all I knew was blackness.

When I woke up I was laying on a sofa in someone's living room. When I looked to my left I met a pair of big indigo eyes. Ken was sitting on the floor next to me holding my hand. I think he was about to say something when Tai walked into the room and shouted for everyone to come here cause I was awake.

Joe was the first one in the room followed by all the others right on his heels, "Oh, I'm glad you're awake Davis. Do you mind if I take a look at your torso so I can see what's wrong with you? I didn't want to do it while you were passed out because I wanted your permission."

"S-sure I don't mind, I guess."

"Sit up and take your shirt off then and I'll take a look. Unless, of course, you want to go to Ken's bedroom and have me take a look away from everyone else?"

I was tempted to have Joe do this in privacy but I knew he'd just tell everyone about what he found anyway so I just sighed.

I sat up slowly, careful not to jar my ribs, and pealed my sweat-soaked shirt off. Ken moved away to go stand by the others when I sat up so that I could have my hand. I met Tai's gaze once my shirt was off and he had a very serious stare. Everyone could tell I was injured before the game now because they saw my wrappings. This means I couldn't make an excuse about having been hurt during the game.

I figured Joe needed me to remove the bandages too so I unwrapped them as carefully as I could, but it still hurt enough for me to have to grit my teeth. I couldn't meet anyone's eyes as more of my torso was revealed. I heard just about everyone gasp as the full extent of my injury was shown.

I couldn't look at anyone but Joe as he came over to analyze the injury. Joe was acting all professional and showing no emotions at the sight which was why I was able to look at him as he felt around the injured area. I was so ashamed; I can't even imagine what Ken thinks of me now. What kind of moron am I to let myself get like this? _A weak one that's who_. Not to mention what Tai, Matt, and Izzy think, I mean they (well Izzy) just admitted that they thought of me as a little brother! I bet they won't want this little weakling as a little brother.

"Well Davis you should be okay but you've got two broken ribs and you must have moved them around when you fell. The wrapping you had on earlier was the right way to go but it was too loose to do anything the way you had it."

"Yeah, well I did the best I could by myself this morning okay! I was already late for school and had to hurry, not to mention I couldn't reach the back very well!"

"Hey Matt can you pass me my bag over there. Thanks."

I don't think I've ever seen Matt as serious as he looked when he got Joe's bag. I didn't mean to look up but I just did it automatically when Joe addressed Matt. Everybody was actually looking more serious than I've ever seen them looking. Kari was latched on to T.K.'s arm with her face buried in his shoulder as if she couldn't bear to look at me. Izzy was discreetly holding onto the edge of Tai's shirt and everyone else looked ready to hurt someone. Except maybe Ken, he was standing toward the back and looked ready to burst into tears.

After Joe finished wrapping me up, properly, he grabbed my face and turned it to the side where the bruise from yesterday was fading, "The others told me in the car that you said this was from running into a door but the truth is Davis, This isn't possible to get from a door. I also noticed these" Joe pointed to some finger marks on my upper arm that I must have gotten when my dad dragged me into the living room. "The truth is Davis we all just really want to know what's going on with you so we can help."

I gently pushed Joe off the couch and put my shirt on before turning to face them again, this time with a glare. Everyone seemed surprised that their always happy leader was glaring at them and it just made me glare harder. Why should I tell them? All they ever do is look down on me and call me a moron and insult me. They just see me as a stupid happy-go-lucky mini idiot version of Tai without bothering to get to know if that's true. Well, all except Ken and the older guys. _I need a smoke_.

"Why the fuck should I tell you guys anything?" When they all looked confused I kept going, "All you ever do is look down on me and call me an idiot! Especially YOU!" I point at Yolei who was standing right in front of me and when I pointed at her she got a really scared look on her face, "All you do is insult me and as soon as something goes wrong it's always all my fault! I try my best, I really do. I always had to make the hard choices as leader and all you ever do is-is…"

By this time I was crying and all I could say was "I tried my best" over and over again. I didn't know if I was still talking to them, or myself, or my dad anymore. Everyone looked like they were going into shock or something but I couldn't stop. I couldn't put my smiley face on and jump up saying 'JUST KIDDING' like they want me to do.

When Matt and Tai came over and gently rubbed my back I managed to get my voice back but by this time I wasn't angry I was just upset and, sad, "And every time Yolei says something like that all you guys ever do is go along with it. Nothing I ever do for you guys is right or enough. When one of you guys makes a mistake I don't say that it's just like you guys and bring it up and rub it in your face, I let it go and forgive you. I only ever got mad at T.K. for shit because everyone compares me to him when he's not really as perfect as people paint him."

When I looked up from the floor all the older digidestined looked really sad and Izzy looked like he was beating himself up on the inside. All the younger ones looked really ashamed and Ken looked like he was still trying hard not to cry. When I looked to the sides and saw Tai and Matt I found them glaring at everyone.

Tai was the first one to break the silence, "I can't believe you guys! Especially you two!" Here he glared over at T.K. and Kari, "I know from experience that being a leader takes making tough choices and taking the blame when people get hurt and I KNOW I couldn't have done it without all of my team behind me! You guys should be ashamed! GOD I can't believe you guys!"

Tai turned to look at me, "I'm sorry Davis, I would have helped sooner but I had no idea. Besides" Here he smiled, "Even though they did this to you they still care about you, I can tell. They really didn't notice. We all just want to help you through whatever this is and we can't do that if you don't tell us what's going on."

"I just, need a second." I got up and grabbed my bag before heading to Ken's room. As I left I saw Yolei start crying in Cody's shoulder and everybody just generally wilting onto the furniture like their legs wouldn't support them standing anymore. I think Kari was crying too but I couldn't tell.

Ken's new room looked exactly like his old one, so much so that I almost laughed. I pulled a chair up to the window and cracked it open a bit so I could smoke without stinking up Ken's room. When I flicked on the lighter I just stared at it for a second, thinking about Flamedramon, before I actually lit the thing.

I only took two drags before the door opened again. I couldn't stop the flutter in my stomach that told me I was hoping it'd be Ken. However, I was sorely mistaken as T.K. walked through the door, "Matt said I should talk to you."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to talk to you right now."

T.K. ignored me and pulled up Ken's computer chair beside me. I almost cheered in my head when I saw him pull out a cigarette pack and put one to his lips. _I was right he isn't little Mr. Perfect!_ I must have shown my thoughts on my face because one look at me and T.K. had to take the cigarette out quick so he could laugh without dropping it.

"You were right Davis I'm not perfect. I picked this stupid habit up from my brother, but don't tell Kari she already yells at Matt and Tai for it all the time I don't need her yelling at me too." He stops and gets a serious look back on his face, "I wish I had known you thought this way Davis I would have done something. I guess I just thought you knew that Yolei was just getting her stress out or teasing. We would never have gone along with it had we known you weren't really okay with it. It must have really hurt when Kari said stuff right?"

I looked at T.K. again and almost laughed. It was so stupid. T.K. was so sincere, maybe if I hadn't been picking fights with him and he had shown me some of his mistakes we could have been real friends a lot sooner. It took me yelling and freaking out to realize that he wasn't purposely trying to show me up. This made me want to tell him something.

"Kinda, but not the way you're thinking. I don't really like Kari as more than a friend and I never really did. I guess I just wanted to get someone's attention and I figured, since she's Tai's sister and all, she wouldn't be too hard to get along with." I looked down at the ground, "You know I never really had friends before you guys, I just wanted people to like me."

When I looked up T.K. was smiling at me, "You should probably finish that soon."

He was pointing at my cigarette. We just finished our cigarettes in companionable silence before he patted me on the back and left.

I was about to start another on when someone ran in the door and knocked it out of my hand as they hugged me from behind. There was quiet sobbing on my shoulder before Ken spoke, "I'm so sorry Davis, after everything you did for me and I-I just…"

I turned around and pulled Ken gently so that he was kneeling between my legs with his head on my chest, trying not to bother my ribs, "Shhh, it's fine Ken you did nothing wrong I wasn't talking about you in there. I promise, your my best friend, you never did anything wrong."

Ken slowly calmed down but didn't seem to want to get off me, which was fine by me. His hair looked really soft and I'd always wanted to see how it felt, so I took my chance and stroked his hair while he laid there, wrapping my other arm around his shoulders.

Ken surprised me by starting to talk again, "I was so worried about you when you collapsed like that. I couldn't do anything; Tai was the one to get you to the car. I heard you scream and came running back up the field but I was frozen. Joe told the coach he was a doctor and would take you to a hospital so coach wouldn't have to call an ambulance and Izzy convinced Joe to not take you to a hospital, that we didn't even know what was wrong and that we'd be there hours. The only thing I could do was offer my house since my parents are away for the night so we could hang out. I felt so useless just holding your hand and wishing you'd be alright. Then when you yelled like that and cried all I could think was how horrible I am. I'm so happy you aren't mad."

With this I pulled him closer to my chest even though it hurt and just held his head there. He spoke again, "You should tell us what's going on Davis, we all care about you and no matter what it is we won't look down on you anymore. We were all really upset."

With that we both just stopped talking and sat there for a bit. Ken did have a point with the way they were all acting they were worried about me and if T.K. was stressed enough to be smoking in public my not telling them was just making things worse. I sighed; I guess my mind was made up.

I gently pushed Ken away from my chest so I could stand up and he followed. Just before we reached the door he put his hand on my shoulder and when I turned to look at him he smiled sadly at me, making my stomach drop into my shoes.

Everyone was just sitting around talking but when I came in the room everybody stopped abruptly and stared up at me, "Alright I'll tell you guys, so move over so I can sit down."

There were two big couches, a loveseat and a chair in the living room. Tai and Izzy were already sitting on a couch when Ken and I sat down with Ken ending up on one side of me and Tai on the other, Izzy sitting on Tai's other side. Joe, Sora, and Matt were sitting on the other couch with Sora in the middle holding Matt's hand. Yolei and Cody were sitting on the love seat, Yolei looking up now but still hanging onto Cody for dear life. T.K. was sitting in the big chair with Kari cuddled up in his lap. When I sat down T.K. smiled at me and I gave a little smile back.

Once we were seated Ken grabbed my hand in support. Matt seemed amused and sent a grin my way, it seemed to ask if we were together yet, but I just shook my head slightly, trying not to get noticed by anyone else. He frowned but nodded back.

"Well I guess I'll start at the beginning then. Do you guys remember when Jun went off to collage early at the beginning of the summer?" I received various nods, "Good, while my mom walked out on us the same day, she went to work one morning and just never came home. I think she felt free to leave now that Jun was gone or something."

I don't think anybody got what this had to do with my ribs yet but they were all looking upset, especially Matt and T.K., them knowing what it's like to be missing a parent.

I couldn't face anyone for what I was going to say next so I just stared at the floor as hard as I could, "My dad was always an alcoholic, but I think with mom gone and Jun off to college something inside him just…broke. The night after mom left he pulled me out of bed and started yelling at me saying it was all my fault mom left. H-he started hitting me. I called Tai the first night it happened, and no I didn't tell him what was going on. But other than phone calls to Tai I couldn't face you guys after letting him beat me up like that so I ignored all of you. It's been happening every night since, dad being quiet when V-mon was around, and last night was the same thing. He dragged me out of bed when he got back from drinking, pushed me on the floor and decided that he was going to kick me in the ribs with his steel-toed boots until I passed out, and then leave me on the floor. That's why I was so late to school today, I couldn't move when I woke up this morning all my muscles were too stiff and painful. I had already had a huge bruise on my ribs from the night before."

Ken was squeezing my hand so hard it hurt but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. Tai had put a hand on my shoulder. Kari was definitely crying as she hung onto T.K., Sora had finally broken down into tears on Matt and Yolei was staring at the floor with a devastated look on her face, as if she were two and someone had just broke her favorite toy. Joe, Matt, Cody, and T.K. all looked like they were holding themselves back from punching something and I couldn't see Izzy's expression from here. I couldn't make myself actually turn to see Ken. The grip on my hand scary enough.

Yolei was the one to break the silence, "I didn't even notice you were gone all summer and when you came in late I said you were being your usual stupid self and probably forgot to turn on your alarm."

She said all this as if she were asleep before heading toward the door and slowly walking out. Cody yelled after her before saying he was sorry and running to catch up with her.

Joe was the next to say anything, "I better go see if she needs help. You know Davis if you ever need anything you can call me I'm only a few miles away. I understand why you can't go to the hospital but just, take it easy okay? And have someone rewrap you tomorrow morning."

Joe laid a hand on my shoulder before he too walked out the door behind Yolei. Kari stopped crying really suddenly and got up off T.K. She surprised me by walking over and giving me a hug, "I'm so sorry this happened to you Davis and I promise we'll all be nicer to you from now on. T.K. told us what you told him and I'm just so sorry."

I seriously thought she was going to cry again so I panicked and looked around for what to say, "Um…um… God I wish I could say no harm done. But, it's okay now! See you guys care and that's all that really matters in the end."

Something I said seemed to really amuse Kari because she pulled away from me laughing, "Well he seems fine now, we should probably go T.K., it's getting late."

"I have to go too, sorry guys." Sora followed T.K. and Kari out the door.

Tai had to let go of my shoulder when Kari hugged me, but Ken still had a death grip on my hand. Matt got up and started pacing back and forth across the floor now that Sora was off him. Tai latched back onto my shoulder and Izzy started talking, "I can't believe I didn't notice. I mean I'm practically a part of the younger team and I didn't even notice they were hurting you. And yesterday! It should have been obvious you were hit by the bruise on your face. God I'm so oblivious!"

I looked around Tai and saw that Izzy was pulling his hair. I started laughing, I couldn't help it. Izzy was pulling his hair. Ken's hand jerked when I laughed and Matt stopped pacing to stare at me. Tai pulled away and grinned at me. Izzy turned to stare at me too, with his hands still gripping his hair.

I finally decided to break the silence, "Hey Izzy it's fine. Don't make yourself go bald okay."

All of a sudden my hand was being ripped from Ken's and I was glomped by all three of them at once. They only let go when I shouted about my ribs.


	4. he will be loved

WARNINGS-YAOI, SWEARING, and MENTIONS OF CUTTING

The Other Side of Davis

Chapter 4- He will be loved

Once the guys left it was just Ken and I. Alone. In his empty apartment. After I admitted one of my biggest secrets…er…two of my biggest secrets.

I was still standing by his apartment door after seeing off the older guys and I couldn't get myself to turn around. The air was so thick with tension I wasn't even sure if Paildramon could cut it with his stinger.

Okay so maybe if I act like nothing happened everything would be fine right? So I turned around with a big grin splitting my face, "So Ken you wanna watch a movie? We can watch one of the Saw movies, I know that they're your favorite."

Ken's eye's looked so sad as they looked at me that I could barely keep eye contact, much less my fake grin. When it became obvious that all Ken was going to do was look at me all sad like, I dropped my smile and plopped down on the couch next to him with a sigh.

We sat like that for what felt like hours, with Ken and I not looking at each other, just staring at the wall across from us. I wish I could tell what he was thinking. I couldn't tell if his squeezing grip earlier meant he was scared for me or, if it meant he wanted to ring my neck for not telling him earlier and the closest body part he could reach was my hand. Was he disgusted with me for letting my dad beat me like that? Did he think I was weak and worthless for not standing up for myself?

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and got off the couch. I walked over to the wall behind the couch and started banging my head against it.

Soon I felt arms wrapped around my waist and Ken calling my name against my back, "Stop! Stop! Davis! What the hell are you doing?"

I stopped, "Why should I stop! You won't even talk to me and now you probably hate me for being so weak!" I struggled not to cry again as I just rested my head against the wall.

"Davis… I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand. I don't understand how you can just act so happy when someone's been doing this to you. And…I don't understand why you didn't tell me, why you just avoided me all summer. I just want to help you."

I picked myself up off the wall and turned to look at Ken. He had to move off my back when I turned around so he was now standing about a step away from me. I still couldn't meet his eyes and just stared at the wooden floor as I asked my next question, "So… you don't think I'm weak?"

My voice came out sounding so broken and needy and pathetic that I winced on the inside and almost took back the question, but the truth was, I really needed the answer. It felt like my whole life was riding on what came out of Ken's mouth next. I felt like if Ken thought badly of me in this instant it would be worse than anything my father had ever done to me all combined.

"Davis," Ken tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes, "You are the bravest, strongest person I have ever known or will ever have the pleasure of meeting. Nothing you or anyone else could say or do could change that."

Ken had barely finished getting the words out when I wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around the back of his head and pulled him against my chest so that his head rested just under my chin. He responded by gripping the front of my shirt and leaning into me.

We stood there like that for a while. Eventually I think what we were doing kinda caught up with us. I felt Ken's face slowly heat up against my shirt, but even after it started to I almost couldn't bring myself to let him go. I did though, slowly. When we were completely separated Ken just looked so awkward, staring at his feet and everything that I scanned my mind fast to come up with what to say, "Um… So what about that movie now, huh?"

Ken started chuckling, and the chuckling slowly turned into full-blown laughter. It was the single greatest sound I have ever heard in my life and I wanted it to never stop.

The laughter seemed to break the remaining tension and eventually we actually did get the movie popped in.

We had turned out all the lights to give the movie more effect. I actually really hated these gore fest movies, but they were Ken's favorite. I couldn't help clinging to him through at all the really gross parts. Eventually I think he took pity on me and slid over so his head was resting on my chest so that I could hide my head in his (Amazingly scented) hair. I wrapped my arm around the back of his shoulders and as I tried to ignore the movie while quietly breathing in the scent of Ken's shampoo, I pretended to myself that we were really a couple out on a date or something and that doing this made Ken as happy as it made me.

When the movie was over we decided to head to bed. Ken fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. All I could do was lay awake and look up to watch Ken sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like a dark angel. I gently stood up and stepped on the bottom step of his ladder so I could tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in Ken's face back behind his ear.

As soon as I did though Ken's entire countenance changed. His face scrunched up as if in pain and his body started trembling. I knew Ken was having one of his nightmares and I immediately climbed up to his bed and hugged him, kneeling, telling him it was just a dream and that he needed to wake up. When he did wake up he was panting heavily and wouldn't let me go.

"Was it the same one as before Ken?"

Ken nodded against my chest. I grit my teeth in anger. Ken had been having nightmares about that stupid vision Malomyotismon gave him ever since the battle. Ken told me last year that they were going away since I've been helping him with it but it must have gotten bad again while I was ignoring him. It made me want to kill Malomyotismon all over again, and myself for ever letting Ken suffer alone like that. Last year right after the battle Ken had gone through a period of self-mutilation and had started cutting his wrists every time he had one of these dreams, until I offered to spend the night almost every night to help chase them away.

Eventually Ken fell asleep on me and I lowered us both onto the bed. I tried to get a look at his wrist while I did, but couldn't quite manage it. I wasn't even going to try and leave him now, or ever again for that matter.


	5. closet monsters

AN- So fun fact I couldn't sleep and wrote this while on vacation at a hotel in Maine at 1:30 in the morning. Anyway I hope you like the chapter! (Not as cracky as tittle implies)

WARNINGS- YAOI, ABUSE, SWEARING, and ALCOHOLIC

The Other Side of Davis

Chapter 5- closet monsters

The next day when I woke up it was to Ken not there in bed with me. My first instinct was to panic. I mean, as far as my sleepy brain could figure, no one would be up this early without being in danger. Therefore when Ken came in the room to tell me that his mom had finished making breakfast I was tearing apart his room looking for him. I had already taken apart his bed and was working on looking through the closet.

I didn't hear Ken open the door at first and so ignored him. It wasn't until he was right behind me that I heard him, "Davis why are you digging through my closet, did you misplace something?"

I didn't stop what I was doing, "Yeah! I lost Ken! He wasn't there when I woke up so he must be in danger! I figure he woke up to go to the bathroom or something and accidentally fell in his closet and is suffocating waiting for me to save him! That's the only reason he would be up so early, not to mention out of my sight! I hate when I can't see him, I can't protect him! And now the closet has him!"

Ken coughed embarrassedly into his hand, "Um…Davis I'm right here."

I paused before slowly turning around, my arms still full of junk from Ken's closet. When I saw Ken I dropped all his stuff on the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck, grinning.

While I was squeezing Ken's head against my chest he decided to explain what was going on in a muffled voice, "I woke up early and decided to help mother with breakfast, I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't want to wake you up; you had a long day yesterday. If you don't let go your chocolate chip pancakes will be cold."

Well I felt like an idiot. But now I had a choice, let go of Ken and enjoy Ken and I's favorite breakfast warm. Or hold on to Ken a bit longer and let it get a little cold, not to mention arouse suspicion by holding on too long.

The decision was taken out of my hands when there was a knock on the door. Ken immediately pulled out of my arms and told whoever it was to come in. It turned out to be Ken's mom. She poked her head through the door and smiled when she saw us, "Hurry up dear's breakfast will be cold soon."

I turned to smile back at her, "We'll be out in a minute mom. Promise!"

Ken's mom just nodded happily and shut the door. She had asked me to call her mom at the beginning of last year. I practically lived here right after the Malomyotismon incident when Ken told me he was having nightmares. She said something embarrassing about how much I was helping Ken and how happy I made him before inviting me to call her mom. Ken's dad extended the same invitation a little less enthusiastically and embarrassingly. Ken's mom must be happy I'm still taking her up on her offer after all this time of not coming over.

The whole time I was talking to Ken's mom, Ken was smiling softly up at me and I pretended my stomach wasn't fluttering when I asked what it was. Ken replied, "It's nothing really, I'm just happy you get along with my mom. It really means a lot to me."

I blushed and grabbed Ken's wrist, pulling him out of the room, "Hurry up, I don't want cold pancakes!"

I think he got it though. Especially when he didn't wince.

We had a pleasant breakfast with his parents who told us all about this wonderful play they went to last night, how much they missed Wormmon already, and how they wanted to see V-mon again. We told them about the gang and soccer. And when they asked why I hadn't been over all summer I told them I was busy over the summer but that I'd be over a lot more if Ken wanted me.

The whole thing made me happy and sad and jealous all at the same time. I was happy that Ken was getting along with his family now and that I could share this moment with them, but I was sad that my family couldn't be like this and that even when we were all together I couldn't talk to them like this. I was jealous that Ken got this wonderful family to support him when mine was falling apart around me. He deserved it, but still. I wish I could live with them like this all the time.

Eventually I said I had to leave and Ken volunteered to walk me home. The walk over to my apartment was made in companionable silence. Occasionally I would bump my hand against his. He made my day when he did the same a couple of times.

When we got to my apartment I opened the door and the phone was ringing. I ran inside to answer and Ken slowly walked into the apartment after me, shutting the door behind him. When I picked up the phone I barely had time to say hello before some guy was screaming in my ear, "I've got a Mr. Motomiya here with me and you need to come pick him up now! He's been here all night, drunk off his ass! He's passed out and I've been trying to reach someone all night!"

I could hardly believe my ears, but I managed to get the guy to tell me where his bar was before he hung up on me. All I could do was stare at the phone for a few seconds in shock. I knew my father was bad but to actually drink himself into unconsciousness. I could only imagine what I looked like to Ken.

Neither of us said anything as I dialed Tai's number. Tai was the only one with a car that I knew and would feel comfortable asking this favor of. The phone rang about four times and I was about to give up when someone answered.

"Hello, who is this?" It was Matt and not Tai.

"Hey Matt it's Davis, is Tai there?"

"No, sorry, he's spending the day with his family. It's just me and T.K. here at the apartment."

I thought about my options. The owner of that bar said if I didn't come soon he was going to call the cops and have my dad removed from the premises, but would it really be okay to ask Matt to help me, not to mention T.K.. I made a choice and damned my father.

"It's kinda an emergency. See my father kind of drank until he passed out at some bar last night and I need to go get him before the owner calls the cops and I don't have a car. Haha" I tried to make it sound like I wasn't concerned but I heard Ken and Matt gasp in surprise at almost the same time and felt my fake grin drop like a ton of bricks, "Look I wouldn't ask you to do this normally but I really need some help, can you give me a ride?"

It was silent on the other end of the line for a few seconds before Matt answered, "Sure, but T.K. would have to come too. Is that all right?"

I paused for a second but I didn't really have a choice did I? "Its fine, it's not as if he doesn't know about anything. Besides Ken's here with me too and I'm not sure if he's…" Ken nodded that he was coming in a determined way, as if steeling himself up to fight an evil digimon, "Yeah Ken's coming too."

Matt said he'd be over with his car as soon as possible, and it was only about five minutes before he showed up, which was curious because the apartment him and Tai shared was about fifteen minutes away in good traffic.

T.K. was in the passenger seat and nodded at us as we climbed into the back, me sitting behind Matt and Ken sitting behind T.K. in the car. I noticed that T.K. had his laptop in a bag with him and wondered if he was expecting trouble of some sort.

When we pulled out T.K. was the one to break what was fast becoming an awkward silence with a question aimed at me, "So, Davis, when did you and Matt become so close. Last I checked you two didn't get along well, but at your soccer tryouts I heard Izzy say that Matt, Tai, and him all see you as a younger brother now. He said they were helping you with something over the summer?"

This seemed to spark Ken's interest and he looked at me curiously. I didn't know how to respond. I didn't want to tell Ken I was in love with him, and I didn't feel exactly comfortable telling T.K. I was in love with Ken either even if Ken hadn't been in the car. If I just said I didn't want to tell him he'd back off, but Ken would think I was hiding something from him and get upset if I didn't tell him latter when it was just the two of us.

Matt saved me, "Tai was always talking to him about soccer and stuff over the summer and since I live with Tai and Izzy comes over a lot we just got close, I have no idea what Izzy was talking about us helping him with."

Both T.K. and Ken seemed suspicious, but I was nodding in agreement so they must have decided not to call us on it. Inside I was sighing in relief and thanking Matt over and over for getting me out of that situation without me having to lie, even if Matt just ended up doing it for me. I really hated lie to Ken, which is yet another reason I feel bad not telling him that I'm in love with him. It feels like I'm living out our friendship under a lie.

We soon got to the bar my dad was passed out in. We were only even let in because I said I was picking up my dad and because Matt was eighteen. I don't think I would have been let in to pick him up if Matt wasn't with me.

When we went in and I talked to the bar owner he was a lot nicer than he was over the phone. He kept looking at me with really sad eyes as if he knew my secret or something. I think it was because he thought I was an adult over the phone and was sympathetic that a fifteen year old had to deal with this.

Matt helped me drag him out to the car and put him in the backseat with me and Ken. I sat in the middle, not wanting Ken to have to sit next to my bastard of a father. It did have the added bonus of letting me press up against Ken without being suspicious, which was good because I really needed it in that moment.

About half way back my father woke up, and he wasn't happy. He didn't really seem to see anyone but me in the car, and if he did he paid them no mind as he immediately started yelling at me, "YOU!" I turned to look at him calmly, trying to forget that anyone else was here to see this. "You stupid disgrace to human nature! Why are you here?"

I tried to tell him that I had come to pick him up at the bar but he cut me off, "Well who's fault do you think it is that I'm forced to spend my weekends in a bar instead of with my wife! Yours! If you hadn't been such a worthless disgusting piece of shit I would still have my wife! If it wasn't for you she'd still be here!"

I just sat and took it as he railed on and on along this track, just thankful that he wasn't stupid enough to try and hurt me in a car full of other people. All the others were looking shocked, even after my explanation I guess they still didn't get it; maybe they just didn't think it was this bad. Which is stupid because I do have two broken ribs and he's just yelling right now.

After a little while Ken grabbed my hand. His was shaking as if he was scared and I squeezed it to try and comfort him. I wish I could tell him I was used to it and to not be scared.


	6. Scars and delusions

A/N- Okay sad, very sad. Like if you have a heart go get tissues. It was really hard to write this so please…Um not enjoy cause you'd have to be heartless, but um I don't know. I just hope I got his feelings across right but I was really sad by the end of this so if you have any questions feel free to leave it in a review or even PM me, I would love to make it clearer. Things do get better I promise.

**WARNING: ABUSE!, YAOI, BLOOD SADDNESS!**

The Other Side of Davis

Chapter 6: scars and delusions

We pulled up in front of my apartment after what felt like ages. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to the others as I was ripped from the car by my father, my hand slipping out of Ken's. I did manage to turn around and smile brightly at them before they were out of sight. Matt looked pained, but tried to smile back. T.K. and Ken just looked scared as they saw my smile and didn't even bother trying to smile back.

Ken's scared eyes followed me all the way up the stairs.

My father's grip was so tight I knew I'd have a bruise around my wrist the next day. He was also silent all the way up to our apartment and this scared me more than his yelling had. It meant he was serious about what was about to go down and that he was thinking, never a good thing for him to be doing while drunk.

When we reached our door he opened it wide and threw me in. My breathe caught in my throat as my damaged ribs hit the floor, making me wonder if they would ever heal with my father around. My father followed me through the door and kicked me to the middle of the living room. Once he was in he stormed off to the kitchen. I wanted to get up and run to my room before he came back but I couldn't bring myself to move, my body frozen in fear and my breath still struggling to come out.

He came back shortly and crouched over my back. He didn't yell but kept repeating the word useless over and over under his breath. Before I could figure out what he was doing he had used what I figured to be a knife he got from the kitchen to cut the back of my shirt and my bandages in half. I squeaked in surprise and tried to get out from under him.

He laughed before he commented, "You're pathetic. You should hold still while I give you your punishment. I'm finally going to make your true nature known to the world."

And with that he started laughing again with no sign of stopping. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life. It was at that point that he dug the tip of the knife into my left wing bone.

After that the pain was blinding, I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain as my father dug the blade in over and over. It was worse than fighting malomyotismon a billion times over. At least with that fight I knew I had my friends behind me and was able to draw strength from that, but in this case I had no one.

My thought slowly turned to Ken. I kept a picture of his smile in my mind, wishing he could hear my silent screams and would come save me. I felt blood soaking through my clothes and pooling on the floor and wondered if I was about to die. I smiled. At least the last thing I would think of before I died would be Ken's face. And maybe if I died Jun would be sad and wish she had never abandoned me. Hell, maybe my death would put my bastard father behind bars.

Suddenly I felt the weight of my father removed. This shocked me out of my little dreams as I saw him go flying across the room. I couldn't see who did it with my head facing the way it was, but when I tried to move my head my neck and shoulders screamed in agony. The space my father had cut across the back of my shoulders burning the most, making tears fall down my face. I realized that my face was already wet when the tears fell and that I must have been crying silently without realizing it the whole time.

The next thing I know Ken's face fills up my limited view. Not the vision I had of him smiling in my mind, but a worried, scared, sad looking version of his face that I decided in that instant I never wanted to see again. His eyes were filling with tears and I used every ounce of strength I could muster the lift my hand and brush away the tears before they could fall, smiling up at him to tell him it was okay.

I saw him move his lips as if to speak, but couldn't hear anything come out. When I didn't respond his face became panicked and I thought I heard two other people on my other side but I couldn't be sure cause their voices were swimming. Then all I knew was darkness.

When I opened my eyes again I almost panicked. All I could see was black and for a second I thought I was blind. It didn't last long though when I realized that what I was seeing was just my pillow and that I was just lying face down on my bed. When I turned my head I couldn't see anyone else in the room with me.

I wasn't sure if this made me feel better or worse about the situation. On one hand me father wasn't anywhere near me. On the other it wasn't like I had awoken to find Ken by my side again. Not to mention the fact that whoever it was who had saved me weren't in the room either. As grateful as I was toward whoever it was who saved me I couldn't help but be afraid of the unseen person. They could be anyone. What scared me the most is the thought that whoever this person was would go to the police about what happened.

If that happened than I would have to go to court with what my dad had been doing to me. And that was hard enough to tell to just my friends. And Jun would find out. As much as I am legitimately mad at her for leaving me alone with our father a part of me has always been glad to know that she would never have any idea what she had left me to. I really do love Jun and as much as I hate what she did I was always scared to think of what would happen if she had stayed. I mean what if dad had started beating her too?

Just as I was about to reach full on panic mode the door to my bedroom opened and Ken stepped through. He hadn't even looked up from the floor before I glomped him with all my currently weak might. I was so happy to see him that it overruled the pain I felt from my back and ribs upon moving. Ken was carrying a ceramic cup of some sort of liquid (knowing him probably tea) and he dropped it in surprise and screamed my name. I felt the glass rain over my bare feet, but didn't really care.

At Ken's scream I heard a stampede of footsteps run to my door, before all the digidestined stormed through it at about the same time. Ken was still standing right in front of the door so when it opened it rammed into his spine and pushed him toward the floor. Ken managed to switch our positions at the last minute so that I landed on top and just jarred my ribs while he took the full force and got the breath knocked out of him.

Everyone somehow made it through the door and into my room, shutting the door behind them. I looked up at them from Ken's chest and what I saw made my gut clench. They all looked really upset and sad and just plain _unhappy_ that I couldn't take it. I slowly got off Ken and helped him to his feet again. I just kept my eyes on the floor the whole time, unable to look at anyone.

Ken lifted my chin so that I had to look him in the eye. He looked really concerned. He started talking in calm, soothing manner, "Davis. We know what happened. After you went in with you _Bastard of a Father_" okay that was weird Ken sounded like the Kaiser for a minute there, "we debated for a while on whether the three of us should follow you in or not. We didn't want to make everything worse. Eventually we couldn't take not doing anything and rushed up here. Matt broke down your door when he heard you scream. When we came in you were just so-so broken. T.K. was the one to take down your dad. He's now unconscious in his room with Wormmon, Agumon, Patamon, and Gabumon watching him. We were all so scared when you passed out we called Joe and the others right away. I was just s-so scared."

And with that he gripped my shoulders and started crying on my chest. I ignored the pain his grip brought and hugged him back. I had almost forgotten the others were there when Cody spoke up, "Um…Davis, we think there's something you ought to see."

I looked at him and nodded, slowly pulling away from Ken who started to furiously wipe at his eyes. They lead me to the bathroom where Joe carefully unwrapped my bandages. Tai came running in with a hand mirror. I turned to face the big bathroom mirror while everyone stood back in the doorway watching. Before Tai held up the little mirror so I could see my back he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. I tensed up and stared myself in the eyes through the mirror, bracing myself.

I was still wearing my goggles. All of that I still dared to wear the goggles. I almost laughed before Tai held up the mirror. The laugh caught painfully in my throat before becoming a lump that made it impossible to speak through. Clearly seen in the mirror was a word written between my shoulder blades. I word that I'd been called so many times. A word I privately thought accurate but that burned and cut every time I thought it:

Worthless

Carved across my shoulders the word glared at me. The dried blood coating the rest of my back where the letters had spilled it made the picture even more shocking. It felt like fate had written my true self on my body. It felt like everybody could see the true me and I couldn't hide anymore. Like I had just gotten put under a spotlight naked for the world.

I reached my hand back to touch it, to feel if it were real or just something my mind had put there. When I reached back and touched it, it felt real pressing on it caused the very new scab to break and a trickle of fresh blood to ooze down my back. At that point I knew it would scar. Nothing anybody did could erase this truth from my back, nothing.

Ken pushed his way into the room and put his hand over mine on my back. I could see his face as my blood dripped down his hand now as well as mine, the scabs coming off even more. He looked…frail, as if it were he who was about to break any second and not me. I wanted to reach back and save him but I knew that the time had passed for me to save him from this. Just like my back said, I was worthless, unable to save him or anyone else ever again. The only worth I ever had was saving people and when Jun and then my mom left I just knew in my heart that I couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't be of worth.

I had saved Ken so many times, but now, as I crumpled to the floor with tears running down my face I wondered, who was going to save me. And even if someone tried, would it be worth it to save someone so spent and worthless?


	7. Betrayal of feelings

A/N- So also not a very happy chapter but still better than the last. I hope you like it and that I portrayed Izzy sufficiently.

**Warnings- Yaoi, Mentions of threesomes, and implied abuse -sorta**

The Other Side of Davis

Chapter 7: betrayal of feelings

I don't know what's become of my dad. I refused with to take him to court for the abuse, but the others refused to let me stay there. I think Tai threatened to tell the cops on him if he ever came looking for me. I still haven't contacted Jun and she hasn't called me either. I'm not sure at this point if I should be pleased with this or not.

About a month has gone by since they found me bleeding on the floor. The wounds in my back have healed as well as my ribs, but that word will remain spelled out across my back forever in the form of a thick twisted scar. Joe was really worried that it would become infected, I remained strong in my refusal to go to the hospital and Joe visited me a lot until I was healed.

I moved in with Tai and Matt. They lived in a small two-bedroom apartment in town that they split the rent on so they had easy access to their college. I simply took Matt's room and he moved in with Tai. Things had become oddly tense with them and Izzy and I can't help but think that I had something to do with it.

Nobody on the soccer team likes me. At first it was because me and Ken were the youngest on the team but outshone them all. They didn't mind being outshone by 'The Rocket' due to his reputation, but they absolutely hated being outshone by me. It got worse when I refused to take my shirt off during practices or to change in the locker room when anybody but Ken was there.

Ken caught them calling me names the first couple times and yelled at them for it. Since then they never do anything in front of him because they didn't want to upset their best player. They had no problems doing it in front of the coach though; he seemed to be on their side as well. Probably upset that I had passed his stupid tryouts even though I fainted.

Right now all I could see was the white ceiling of my bedroom. I kept tracing Ken's name on the blank white space while trying to ignore the raised voices from next door. Izzy had come over again to 'hang out', but as soon as he went into their room all I could hear were raised voices.

I haven't been able to talk to any of them lately because they were all so stiff and caught up in their relationship troubles. It always made me feel like I was a burden to them. I didn't have a job to help pay the rent or anything because no one in the area would hire a fifteen-year-old. They told them not to worry about rent. I told them not to worry about feeding me. They got most of their food as part of their tuition from their college and as such weren't used to having to get it anywhere else. I usually just made due with lunch at school and the dinner I got when I stayed over at Ken's once every weekend. I think that Matt and Tai just forgot about that situation after I told them to forget about it. They protested it for weeks before just slowly forgetting about it. I never told anyone and nobody seemed to notice.

My relationship with Ken is the same as it's always been. I still can't stop loving him and he continues to see me as just a friend. I have to hold myself back whenever I see him and it continued to rip me apart.

I'm shoved out of my thoughts by the door next door slamming shut behind someone. I creep over to my door and see Izzy run across the living room and out the door with tears pouring down his face. I didn't even think twice before following him out the door and down the street.

The sun was out and even though it wasn't hot I felt sweat dripping down the back of my neck as I finally caught up with him in a park nearby. He was sitting on an out of the way bench under the shade of a huge barren Sakura tree. He wasn't sobbing anymore though; he was staring straight ahead with tears slipping silently down his face. This was the first time in a while I'd gotten a good look at him. I could now see that he had huge dark circles and an air of extreme stress floating about him and I wondered when the last time he slept was. He was still wearing his school uniform as he sometimes did even on the weekends, but well this usually made him look put together it was now wrinkled and hung off him oddly, making him an even more sad sight.

I approached slowly so as to give him time to leave if he didn't want me there. I was watching his face for any sign of a reaction to my presents, but saw no change at all. I provoked no reaction as I sat down next to him. After a couple seconds I turned my focused out to the park as well. There was a couple in view. They looked to be in their early twenties and were clearly in love as they enjoyed their cheery little picnic. I wondered vaguely if Izzy was watching them as well.

After a while Izzy spoke, the tears finally having stopped, "I always liked him you know. Even when we were at camp before anything in the digiworld happened. I don't think I ever thought of myself as gay until latter though, when everything with the first generation was over. I always had a subconscious hatred of Matt. Tai was always paying attention to him and he always seemed like he was worth so much more to the tem than me. When I found them together something in me broke and I ended up telling him everything. He said he always appreciated me and found me attractive. He pulled us together into this weird little threesome. I never really wanted it because I only wanted him and was made to have Matt as well and watch Tai with Matt. I put up with it because I truly believe that I love Tai and it meant I got to be with him. I always knew it couldn't last. Matt was getting as fed up as I was. Today I made him choose. I knew it wasn't going to be me when I yelled it at him. I was merely right in another assumption. Do you know what made me ask him today?"

I turned to look at him and saw that he was finally looking at me as well. He was smiling slightly and I shook my head.

"I was talking to an old friend of mine online who is from America. I'd never told him about my love life before but it slipped in a conversation we were having." Izzy had turned back to facing the other way, "He told me that nothing was worth the kind of torture I was putting myself through for someone who might not love me. He really seemed to care. I ended up over here shortly after our conversation and it sort of burst out."

I must have looked at him oddly or stared to long cause he looked back over at me with a confused expression and said quickly, "Don't get me wrong it had been building up for a while but I just couldn't get Willis' voice out of my head." The last part was slower and had an air of confusion that I wasn't used to hearing from Izzy.

I decided to address him cautiously, "D-Do you know why what Willis said made so much of an impact on you? I remember Willis from a while ago and I know that he's good with people. But you don't usually take things to heart."

Izzy had now taken to staring a hole in the dirt at his feet, "I don't know, I guess it's because I always take his words to heart."

Izzy had faded off at the end and didn't say anymore for a long time. I took it as my queue to leave and stood up. When I took my first step I felt him grab my elbow and jerked in surprise, he didn't let go and was now gazing right into my eyes as if trying to see into my soul.

"Davis, just because I'm not with Tai and M-Matt anymore doesn't mean I want to stop being your unofficial older brother anymore. I really appreciate you coming after me. Please don't pull away from me because of this." Now his gaze was drifting away again even though his grip didn't falter, "I've never had any siblings, being adopted. It really means a lot to me. If you need something don't hesitate to ask."

His hand gradually let go and I whispered a little yes before walking off and leaving Izzy on that bench. As I took a short glance back at him I couldn't help if I would end up like that by the time I was his age, stressed and empty and betrayed by the one person I'd ever loved.


	8. Not Quite a Secret

AN- Sorry for the super duper long wait. As stated on my profile though the story will be completed. It. Will. I promise. I had most of this typed up already before I went on hiatus with it, I just could not decide between about three different ways that Ken and Davis could get together and so I stalled on the section they would diverge at, which if you're curious is the first chapter break. Next chapter should be posted sometime next week. Spoiler: Ken and Davis get together next chapter. Finally right?

I'd also like to say that I know it may seem like I trivialized everything with Tai and Izzy but it's more like Davis doesn't get the full story? I know everything that happens to them but there's not really room or reason for Davis too. If I still have motivation when this story is finished (WHICH SHOULD BE SOON) Then I was thinking about doing a side story from Izzy's point of view so you guys don't hate me. If anyone even cares about anything to do with this story in the first place. Shoot me a review or a pm if you wanna put your vote in for whether there is a side story or not. Or maybe just to let me know people still care if I finish this.

The Other Side of Davis

Chapter 8- Not quite another secret

As luck would have it I had another secret I was keeping to myself. Well not exactly a secret but not exactly not one either. Ken actually knows about this one. I can draw. I mostly draw people as opposed to landscapes or anything else. I started back when I first went to the digiworld. Everything was so different there than it was anywhere else that I had ever been to that I just had to record it for latter somehow.

I had always been able to draw well for class, but the night after my first trip to the digiworld was the first time I had ever really sat down and tried with all my heart. The first person I drew, or not really person but you get the idea, was v-mon as he had looked as he first came out of the digiegg of courage. I also drew Tai's surprised face as I lifted the egg and Kari's scared and hurt face she wore when she thought the Monochromon was going to get her. I even drew the Monochromon with his glowing red eyes and Gatomon in her protective stance.

I never drew myself. I had wanted to draw me that first time with all the sudden joy and excitement I had felt when I had pulled up the digiegg of courage and thought 'hey I can finally make a difference and mean something!' But I couldn't do it. I figured there was something wrong with my technique and decided to ask Kari about it since she'd always been the artsy type. When I showed her the picture of me she said I drew it perfectly. I knew I hadn't and didn't believe her.

I didn't show her anything after that, but I did let her keep a picture of her and Gatomon for trying. Most of the digidestined knew or had known at one point that I could draw, but that one time with Kari was the only time I'd shown anyone besides V-mon, Ken, and Wormmon. And even they didn't see all of them.

After the time the Digimon Emperor (also known as evil Ken) handcuffed me to the side of the cliff face I went through a drawing phase where for every one picture of someone else I drew ten of the digimon emperor. It got worse when I found out he was Ken and never really slowed down going in that manner. Ken's seen a few of the pictures of him but not a whole lot in comparison to how many I've made of him. He's mostly seen the generic ones and ones of other people.

Tai asked to see them once after the episode with Greymon and the digimon emperor but I never showed him any. I knew that the first ones he'd want to see were the ones of him but he looked so much like me I was having problems drawing him too. The only good ones I had of him were of him and other people, namely Izzy and Matt. I had already guessed through my drawings the kind of relationship they would end up having in the future. In fact the one I had drawn that night was a great one of him and Matt kissing on the train tracks where Matt had punched him when they were in the digiworld. After I kept making excuses for a while he just stopped asking.

Last night I had a dream about Ken and me and all morning that dream and my picture of Tai and Matt on the train tracks kept running through my head until I just had to start drawing in homeroom. I tried to hide what I was doing from Ken who gave up trying to see what I was drawing and went to talk to T.K. and Kari up front. My arm blocks didn't stop him from knowing I was drawing something and that he would ask about it later when I went home with him for the weekend and that I'd have to sketch out another quick one to pass off as this one.

I managed to finish the picture I had started during homeroom.

Homeroom didn't last long and before I knew it I was once again being shunted along from class to class. Ken and I had separated for the day, going to our own classes and I had avoided him during lunch, but now Ken was once again walking next to me trying to sneak a peek at the drawing that I kept in my arms while walking, as a member of the group of papers I had gotten out of my bag during the last class. Also mixed into the bunch was the picture I had drawn during math class to pass off to Ken as the homeroom picture.

I decided to draw Ken as I had remembered from homeroom, with him sitting at his desk with his head in his hand and a far-away look in his eyes. I had added Sam and Wormmon in the background, faded, like he could have been thinking of them.

Besides being something that I wanted to draw, it also gave me an excuse for not wanting to show Ken earlier. It was first of all of Ken, and on top of that it also had Ken's brother. I'd never really drawn Ken's brother before, well maybe once or twice with Ken, but never in so much detail, and I've never shown anyone anything with him in it before. The only reason I knew what he looked like at all was because Ken now keeps a picture of him and his brother from right before Sam died on his desk.

Apparently today was a drawing day for me because I had drawn every single class that I've had all day. Besides the Ken picture I'd drawn, surprisingly, a new version of my Tai and Matt railroad picture, and then one of Tai and Izzy, and one of Willis and Izzy. They all seemed to have a different emotion to it though.

Tai and Matts had always given the impression of maybe and angry sort of passion. Like, to ground themselves they had to hold as tight to the other as they could and at the same time vent to the other via their mouths all the feelings they've ever felt. They stood inches apart in the middle of the train tracks, gripping and pulling each other's clothes and hair.

The one with Tai and Izzy was altogether different. It looked as if Izzy had been walking backwards and tripped over the edge of the train tracks. You could almost see he was in pain from the fall, but he was also amazed, because when he fell his hand had latched on to Tai's shirt and pulled him down with him. Tai didn't seem to notice or care that his weight was hurting Izzy more causing tears to stream down his face; he just concentrated on kissing the life out of him because he thought Izzy had fallen with him on purpose.

The one with Izzy and Willis seemed to convey a sort of puzzled contentment. Izzy was still on the ground on the train tracks, but was using his elbows to get up. Willis had knelt on the ground next to Izzy's legs and was holding Izzy's right hand as if trying to help him up. It looked as though he had helped Izzy up just enough to connect their lips. They both seemed a bit startled, but pleasantly happy with everything happening. I was actually more embarrassed about the Izzy/Willis one than either the Tai/Matt or Tai/Izzy ones because Izzy and Willis aren't actually together and probably won't be getting together in the near future.

The one I had drawn of Ken and me seemed sad and longing. We were each standing on one of the outer metal bars of the tracks. Our hands were locked like we were pushing the other one to keep the other balanced on the bar enough that we could lean forward and our lips could meet. Both of our eyes were scrunched up in pain. I looked desperate and like I was pushing a bit harder than Ken. Ken's eyes were leaking tears and if it moved you'd have been able to see our hands shaking.

I had art class last and since my project was done I sneakily used the art supplies to color in the pictures and add background. I kept Tai and Matt's with the same weather that was going on that day, with a blazing sun that seemed to scorch everything. In Tai and Izzy's there was still blue sky, but with clouds and if you looked closely you could see a storm way off. Izzy and Willis I made all sepia toned and the sky empty so you couldn't tell what the weather was really doing. In mine and Ken's picture it was storming and the rain was drenching us. The whole thing was done with a stormy blue tint and lots of shadows.

All of they were done on my little notebook with mini pages. I had taken them out of the book and (after removing the fringes) taped them together along the back, making the combined piece the size of a regular piece of paper. I had hopes of getting it to the color copier so that I can copy it to be a single piece of paper.

I managed to keep all the pictures from Ken by telling him that I would show him the picture I drew when we got to the locker room and I could set the rest of my stuff down.

We were some of the first people in the locker room and we headed over to our lockers on the far side away from everyone else.

We were the only two soccer players with lockers in this isle and as soon as I set my stuff on the bench that ran the length of the isle Ken was reaching out and grabbing my upper arm.

"Can I please see you drawing now Davis? It's been basically all I've thought about since homeroom." Ken smiled at me.

Now that the time has come to actually show Ken the decoy picture I was worried. I didn't know how Ken would take a picture with Sam in it and I didn't want him mad at me. Looking at his smile now though I couldn't just not show him anything.

I sighed and pulled the picture of Ken out of the pile and held it against my chest, Looking directly into his happy eyes and said "If I show you, you have to promise not to get mad at me."

Ken's smile faded into a serious expression and he stepped back into my personal space to set his hand on the side of my left shoulder.

"Davis I promise I won't get angry at you. I don't know what you think you could have drawn that would anger me, but you are my best friend and I wouldn't want to ruin that over a picture, no matter its contents. Now just show me already, Davis!" Ken was grinning again by the end of it.

I sighed again and Ken stepped back slightly and let go of my shoulder to give me more space to hold the picture out, and his expression fell back to his regular face in anticipation. I already missed his hand on my shoulder.

I turn the paper around and hand it to him to examine.

Ken stares at it blankly for a few seconds. Then he looks up at me real quick and then back at the thing.

"This is me?" He's addressing the paper.

"Um, yeah?"

"And this is Sam?"

"…Yeah."

He lifts his head up to look at me. "How do you know what Sam looks like?"

I scratch the back of my head and look to Ken's left, avoiding eye contact. "I go over to your house all the time dude, and you've got that photo on your desk…"

Next thing I know that air is almost knocked out of me as Ken lunges and wraps his arms around my neck. My arm drops from my head due to the force and both hands come up on instinct to grip Ken's waist to steady him so we didn't both fall over.

When he talks his lips rub the side of my neck and I can feel both goose bumps rising from the area and my cheeks and ears burning. "Davis, it's absolutely perfect. I love it. You're amazing. Would you mind if I may be kept it?"

I could feel myself smiling, but I was kinda worried my face would combust. "Yeah no problem Ken! I have a whole bunch with you in them at home anyway ha-ha.

Ken slowly pulled away and I could now see that his eyes were slightly widened and his eyebrows were climbing toward his hairline. "You have a lot of pictures you drew of me at home?"

I felt my smile take on a nervous edge and sweat now dripping down the back of my neck. "Yeah! Of course I draw you all the time Ken! You're my best friend!"

Ken's eyes returned to normal then went squinty as he grinned. "God Davis, you're the best."

I grinned back, less panicky. "Don't I know it!"

Ken leaned in and put his hands on my shoulders for leverage. Before I could grasp what Ken was doing he had leaned up and placed his lips on my cheek. It only lasted a second but my eyes were now bugging out of my head.

Ken pulled back and grinned some more. "I'm going to go talk to the coach for a minute before the scrimmage starts, we have an away game I'm not sure of the location of."

"…sure."

Ken carefully puts the picture I drew him in his bag and then leaves the locker room to go find the coach who was probably in his office next door.

I stared at where Ken had left for a while, my hand slowly inching up until it was hovering over the spot where Ken had kissed me. I didn't want to actually touch it because that could mess up the feeling on my skin of his lips. Ken had kissed my cheek a couple times before, but it always surprised me.

I smile was just starting to spread across my face when I felt a strong hand grip my left shoulder from behind. I had no idea how long I'd been standing there but I knew a grip like that couldn't be a good thing.

I was forcibly spun around until I was facing the three oldest, biggest players on our team. These were the three that always called me names and punch my sides and arms in passing when Ken wasn't around. The biggest guy's name was Derek and his friend's names were Stein and Morrick. They always did what he said because his dada was some sort of CEO with a ton of money. The three couldn't be more stereotypical if they tried.

He kept a restraining hand on my shoulder as he talked to me, knowing that if he let go I'd just leave.

"SO! It comes out at last! Our little dream team is a couple of faggots huh."

I felt my whole body freeze up. The locker room must not have been as empty as we had thought when Ken had kissed my cheek, and these buffoons had seen it.

He laughed. "This explains so much! Little Ken's soccer skills have always been impressive, but I knew there must be something wrong with a guy who had so many fan girls and blew them off to spend time with YOU!"

I felt my hands shake as he continued. "Now that I think of it he was always to girly looking to be a proper guy. I bet he's the one who takes it up the ass isn't he? Huh, Motomia? How does it feel to fuck him up the ass huh?"

"Don't you DARE talk about Ken like that!" I had had enough. They could talk about me all they wanted I probably deserved it, but Ken was wonderful, and kind, and had come so far he didn't need or deserve this shit. And I have had enough.

Next thing anyone knows I had brought my fist up and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He went sprawling backwards over the bench, knocking over my bag, my papers spilling all over the floor. He was holding his nose with the hand he hadn't tried and failed to catch himself with and I could see blood pouring from between his fingers.

For a moment we both glared at each other, panting, me in anger and him in pain. Stein had gone to see if Derek was okay, but Derek waved him back and turned to Morrick. Derek nodded at him like some sort of signal and the next thing I know my arms are pinned behind my back. I try to fight him off, but Stein gets with the picture and they each have an arm now.

Derek gets up slowly and wipes the blood off his face with his sleeve. The blood was only smudged and was still pouring out of his nose anyway, making the gesture pointless.

Next thing I knew I was trying to double up in pain as I was punched in the stomach.

"So you think you can get away with punching me huh faggot?" Second punch to the stomach. "You must care about your boyfriend a lot to stand up for him like that huh? How would you feel if we did this to your little fuck buddy, aye faggot?"

I looked up and glared. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM! AAH!"

That punch was to the face and I could feel the blood running from my split lip.

"You don't make the rules faggot!" The next one was to the face too and I knew I was going to have a black eye. The next one to the cheek. The feeling of Ken's lips was gone now. Derek kept yelling and punching me but everything was fading in and out now, his comments mixing with my father's comments.

"WORTHLESS!" "FUCKING FAGGOT" "YOUR FAULT YOUR MOTHER LEFT" "I BET YOU PERVE ON ALL THE GUYS IN THE LOCKER ROOM" "WHY ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE" "I BET ICHIJOJI'S JUST USING YOU FOR THE SEX"

"HEY!" this voice was new and all three of their heads turned to see who the newcomer was, Morrick's and Stein's turning allowing me to see as well. Tai was running toward us from the outside doors of the locker room. He was flanked by Matt, T.K., and Cody. When he saw what was going on he nodded at Cody and he ran off, supposedly to get help.

When the three bullies saw them they tried to run off and I fell to the floor in pain with no support. T.K. and Matt grabbed Morrick and Stein before they could even get close to the doors. Derek stood in front of me in panic, before deciding to run around the other side of the lockers, but Tai was faster than him. I couldn't see the take down from where I was crumpled on the floor because they were on the other side of the lockers, but I did see when Tai dragged him back into the isle with his arms behind his back and then pin him to the other end of the bench.

Tai had just pinned Derek to the bench when Cody with Coach Jensen and Ken ran out into the locker room from the interior doors. Cody pulled up short when he saw the situation and Coach Jensen followed suit shortly after. Ken's the only one who didn't freeze. As soon as he saw me on the floor he ran around the bench past Tai and Derek toward me. My papers were still all over the floor though and he slipped right in front of me and landed on his knees.

Ken only spared half a second to hiss in pain before he was putting his hands on either side of my face and lifting it gently up for inspection. "Davis are you okay? Oh jeeze, you're bleeding! Davis! Davis!"

I smiled, wincing slightly when it pulled on my split lip. I had reopened it and it was now bleeding a bit down my chin. "Yeah Ken don't worry I'm fine. Looks worse than it is."

Ken's face scrunched up in concern, obviously not believing me. "Do you think you can stand up?"

I nodded and Ken helped me up, putting my arm around his shoulders and grabbing my waist in support. When I was up I grinned at him and when he didn't smile back I poked his cheek with the hand that was on his shoulders. He smiled in reflex and pulled me closer against his side.

We kept looking at each other until there was a loud scoff from in front of us. We both turned to look in unison. Coach Jensen had apparently made Tai, Matt, and T.K. release their charges and everyone had been watching us as Ken helped me up. Derek had scoffed and when he saw he had everyone's attention he pointed at us with the hand he wasn't using to stem the fresh flow of blood from his nose.

"Fucking faggots. Could you BE anymore gay? Bet you're glad your little boyfriend came to your rescue. You're disgusting all over each other like that, blah."

Tai hadn't moved very far away from Derek and now looked like he was going to punch him in the face properly. Cody had moved to stand on Tai's other side and he was staring from Derek to me and Ken with wide eyes. A glance behind me over my shoulder showed that Matt was so angry his hands were shaking and T.K.'s eyes went wide for a second before narrowing into a glare.

Coach Jensen was looking at Derek now. "What exactly is all this about Derek? What started this whole mess?"

Derek turned to look at the Coach. "Me and my friends came into the locker room just in time to see that faggot," He pointed at Ken, "Kiss the other faggot on the cheek before skipping off."

Cody's eyes were now narrowing into a glare. Everyone had seen Ken kiss me on the cheek before. Instead of Cody thinking that me and Ken were together and were being bullied for it he now probably was pushing that shock away and being angry at ignorant bullies who can't accept gestures of friendship without attacking someone for being gay.

"Then what happened?" Coach Jensen asked.

"Well, then we went up to him and asked how long our star player Ichijouji has been taking it up the ass and he punched me in the face!"

I could feel Ken turn his head to look at me, but I wasn't about to stop glaring at Derek. All eyes were on me now.

Coach Jensen turned to me as well. "Did you really throw the first punch?"

I turned my glare in his direction now. "Of course I did! You should of heard the stuff that fucker was saying about Ken! I hope I broke his damn nose! Ken's not even gay, and even if he was it wouldn't stop the fact that he's the best player on this team and twice-no-ten times the guy that asshole is!"

I almost pulled away from Ken in my angry enthusiasm. Ken had to pull me back against his side to keep me from falling forward. Ken's eyes were a bit wide, Cody was blinking furiously in confusion, and Matt had come up to stand on my other side and gripped my shoulder in an added attempt to calm me down. T.K. moved up to stand on Matt's other side. Tai was looking at me with a proud look.

Derek knew this was his chance though and turned to Coach Jensen. "We had to defend ourselves from the psycho lover boy! We were just concerned about how long they'd been checking us out in the locker room! We were just worried for ourselves and ended up attacked! Everything was self-defense!"

Everyone made a noise of outrage at that.

Ken shouted from my side. "Three against one is hardly self-defense! You antagonized him! When we came in he was on the floor! There was no way he was still attacking you!"

Tai piped up next. "YEAH! When we came in those two goons," He pointed at Morrick and Stein standing behind me, "Were holding Davis's arms behind his back, he had no way of defending himself, much less attacking! He was barely even moving and you were still punching him!"

T.K., Matt, and Cody all nodded in agreement. Ken was now looking at me again, but I didn't feel like seeing what his face was doing. He just heard I got my ass kicked again. I was getting really sick of looking weak in front of him. At least this time it was for defending him, if I hadn't thrown the first punch Derek might not have physically attacked me at all.

Coach Jensen had gotten himself together and was facing me with a determined look. "First, neither Davis nor Derek will be participating in this scrimmage, due both to their injuries and the situation. Second Davis is being cut from the team effective immediately for starting a fist fight in the locker room with a teammate. Third of all I will have to take the situation to the principal."

Everyone looked outraged except Derek and his friends. Ken was the only one to speak up though. "If Davis isn't allowed to play anymore than I quit the team too! Davis isn't at fault and none of those bullies got suspended! Davis was defending me and there is no way I'm playing without him."

Coach Jensen looked as if he was reconsidering for a second, then shook his head and nodded firmly to himself. "Fine. Then you're dismissed as well. You two may be good players but you're still only freshmen. Besides it's better for the team morale if nobody has to worry about peaking perverts in the locker room."

All of the digidestined' eyes widened in disbelief.

Ken and I shouted at the same time, "BUT KEN/DAVIS ISN'T EVEN GAY!"

Coach Jensen just nodded his head firmly once more. "My decision is final. Maybe if you shape up I'll let you try out again next year."

Derek was smirking wickedly now and I glared hard at both him and the coach. I dropped my gaze after a second and whispered a "let's go" to Ken.

Ken glared for a second longer and then slowly started to turn the two of us around. Matt, T.K., Tai, and Cody all followed after us as we exited through the doors to the outside. I almost fell against the doorframe and all four of them moved to get my other side. T.K. got there first and mimicked the hold Ken had on me on the other side.

When we got outside I saw that all of the digidestined were out on the bleachers. Ken and I's eyes widened in surprise. Tai saw and laughed a little before turning to address me. "There's been a lot of tension and even in fighting lately and frankly we were all getting a bit sick of it. Yolei felt bad for not having talked to you since she had to leave Ken's apartment that time. Cody hasn't really seen anyone besides Yolei. You got caught in that fight between me and Matt and Izzy and despite you living with us we haven't really gotten a chance to tell you that we've all talked things out and are all FRIENDS again. The last time we all got together was at your guys' soccer try-outs and we all remember how that went. And that was months ago. We thought it'd be fun to surprise you at your scrimmage because you've been in the middle of just about everything lately and we thought it'd be fun to watch the boys vs. girls' varsity scrimmage."

By the time Tai was done Joe was now over to where we were on the field and was skidding to a stop right in front of me, out of breathe. "God, all this running is really bad on my lungs. Anyway, what happened now?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Tai beat me. "Three giant bullies beat him up."

I growled softly under my breath, but nodded in agreement.

Joe sighed but started walking toward the parking lot shouting, "Bring him over to the bleachers I'll go get my big med bag out of my car!"

By the time we made it over to the bleachers all the players were huddled up by their benches and about ready to start. The boy's team had been whispering to each other and glancing in my direction even as they had left the locker room.

The three of us sat down on the bottom bench, but T.K. didn't stay long he went up to the top row of digidestined where Kari was sitting.

T.K., Tai, Matt, and Cody were telling everyone what had happened which was effectively distracting everyone from me and Ken. I glanced at Ken out of the corner of my eye. Ken was looking straight ahead. I felt like I should say something, but I wasn't sure where to even start. Ken glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and before I could look away I was caught. I almost started to panic, but then his face broke into a grin. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest; it was like looking at a beam of sunshine. I couldn't help but smile back. I felt the pull on my split lip, but was helpless to resist.

Unfortunately Ken saw that it was bleeding again and stopped smiling. "Are you okay?"

I kept smiling. "Yeah, are you?"

Ken lifted his hand to my mouth and pressed down on the split with his thumb. I knew Ken was just trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding, but I'm also pretty sure my heart stopped.

Ken leaned forward toward me slightly, probably to make sure none of the others could hear what he was going to say. "Thank you for defending me like that Davis, it means a lot, especially since it wasn't an action that you had asked for in the first place. I feel horrible that one unsolicited action of appreciation caused you so much pain as well as your place on the soccer team."

Ken looked so concerned and guilty. I put my hand over the one he was pressing against my lip and pulled it away from my face slightly to squeeze it. "Ken, you are the best friend that I have ever had and no matter what you did I would defend it against people like that. This pain is nothing compared to knowing that I stood up for you. Besides, as far as gestures of appreciation or friendship or whatever goes, you can do whatever you want. It's not like that was the first time you've kissed my cheek and I've never told you not to the few other times. And as far as soccer goes the coach said I could try out next year and you. YOU gave up your spot on the team too and you didn't even have to."

Ken bites his lip. I'm pretty sure it was to keep from smiling. "I don't want to do soccer without you anyway Davis. I've always worried that I would get to brutal on the field like before and maybe even hurt people when I play. If you're with me I know that you'd keep me from doing that and I can relax and enjoy playing." Ken fake scowls a bit. It's adorable. "Besides that though you can't expect me not to be worried about the cheek kissing thing, YOU'VE never kissed MY cheek. Ever since the first time I used that gesture I've been worried that it was too far for you to be comfortable with friends doing. You've never done it back, but you've never said anything so I decided to use it for special occasions only."

"Well okay then" I lean down and press my lips to Ken's cheek for a couple seconds and then pull away.

Ken was blushing slightly with widened eyes. Then after a second he smiled again. I let his hand go gently because I couldn't think of a good reason to be holding it anymore.

I put one hand on the back of my head in nervousness and said, "There, now I did it back you can do it whenever you want to without worrying about it. AND you need to stop worrying about the digimon emperor stuff. You're Ken Ichijouji now and he's brilliant and kind and never needs to worry about hurting people too much on a soccer field!"

Ken opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by three resounding "AWWWWWWWWW"'s.

We looked around and noticed that every single digidestined was looking at us. Including Joe who was standing right in front of us with his glasses sliding down his nose a bit in his incredulity. Mimi, Yolei, and Kari had been the three to Aww at us. Yolei and Mimi had weird hearts in their eyes for some reason. Sora looked kind of weirded out. Tai, Matt, and T.K. were smirking at us. Izzy was smiling at us. Cody just looked sorta confused.

I chose to look away from the large group and address Joe. "Soooooooooo, Joe. How long have you been back from your car?"

"Er… Ken put his thumb on your lip and leaned in. Er… I'm also pretty sure that's when everyone else started listening to you too. You guys didn't even notice I had come back soooo. Yeah."

Matt chimed in, "I'm pretty sure Kari took pictures."

I felt my face burning and I waved my arms around in panic. "It wasn't like that! My lip was bleeding and Ken was putting pressure on it! He leaned in to keep you guys from overhearing us! AND, AND! The cheek kissing thing was just a friendship gesture! Ken's not gay! Come on guys this is what got us into this situation in the first place."

Ken had been blushing and flailing too, but was apparently satisfied leaving the explanations up to me.

All the flailing finally caught up to me and I doubled over in pain with a small scream.

Ken was instantly by my side with an arm around my shoulders and a hand on my upper arm.

Joe pushed his glasses back up and got himself back into professional mode. "Here we need to lay you down Davis to that I can look at you stomach and ribs."

"Davis can use my lap as a pillow; it'll hurt less than using the metal bleachers." Ken volunteered, and then immediately set to laying me down. Ken's lap was soft. And totally worth the pointed looks. Especially when Ken started to pet my hair in what appeared to be a nervous gesture. Mmmmm.

Joe blinked twice. "Okay, well then, I'm going to lift up your shirt now and take a look okay?"

I nodded absently and leaned further into Ken's hand. Joe lifted my shirt and poked a few times around my rib and stomach area.

"Well it just appears to be bruised, none of the ribs seem any more out of place than they usually are due to all the breaks you've already had, and the bruising looks deep and painful but not as if you ruptured anything. Your eyes not damaged, just bruised as well, you didn't break a cheek bone, and the split lip seems to have just slipped underneath the need for stitches. I'd say lots and lots of ice and a couple over the counter pain killers. Also knowing you, I am specifically going to tell you to take it easy. No running or flailing or sports or anything until the bruising fades. Got it?"

I nod in continued contentment.

"So can you tell us what exactly happened Davis?" Joe asks. He's got a serious look in his eye now.

I open my eyes and glare upwards. That was a mistake though because I accidently caught Ken's eye. My glare fell away into a neutral expression. "Well, I drew a picture of Ken in homeroom this morning and I wouldn't let him see it all day, but when we got to the locker rooms early I caved and showed it to him. I thought he was going to be mad at me, but instead he really liked it and asked if he could have it and I told him that he could 'cause I have lots of pictures I drew of him and he thanked me by kissing my cheek. Then Ken left to go ask the coach about the location of our next away game. Derek comes up behind me and spins me around and starts talking all this crap about how he didn't know the great Ichijouji was a faggot and how he looks girly and then all this crude stuff about Ken and gay sex and… and I… I just kinda snapped. I punched him right in the nose as hard as I could. I'm pretty sure I broke it. I kinda surprised myself so I must have stood there like an idiot for a while. When he was able to get up again he had his friends hold my arms behind my back while he punched me in the face and stomach and yelled at me for being a pervert faggot."

"Well that's… horrible." Was Joe's elegant response.

We sat, or in my case, laid there in silence for a while. Then Kari broke it. "Hey Davis what did you put in the picture to make you think Ken would be mad at you for it?"

Everyone who wasn't looking at me turned, interested in this answer. I opened my mouth and struggled on whether to answer. I know Ken doesn't like to talk about his brother; I'm not sure at all how much about Sam he's told the others.

Ken saved me and spoke up. "Davis put my brother Sam in the picture." Ken said, looking behind him at everyone, "I keep a picture of me and Sam from right before he died on my desk at home and Davis used what he remembered to add Sam in." Everyone looked surprised. "Wormmon was in it too, it's a brilliant picture. It was amazing how accurate Davis made Sam and Wormmon using just his memory. Here I'll show you it's in my bag."

Ken looks to his other side, clearly expecting his bag to be there, only to see an empty bench. Oh god! My eyes bug out and I try to sit upright only to be pushed right back down by Ken.

"Guys Ken and I must have both left our bags in the locker room! We have to go get them! Like right now!"

Ken looked down at me in surprise and worry. "Davis calm down, we can go get the bags right now you don't need to freak out."

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. It was hard to do though when I remembered that the picture of Ken wasn't the only one I had drawn and left in there.

We made it over to the locker rooms and grabbed our stuff. Unfortunately for me though all the guys came inside with me and Ken so I could only stuff the papers back in my bag, without looking to see if they were all there. I figured they probably would be because my papers were all over the bench and floor and some were covered in Derek's blood from his broken nose. All the spots of blood looked undisturbed so it wasn't very likely someone had moved them around because the blood would be smeared or misaligned.

As soon as we came out of the locker room with our bags everyone wanted to see the picture of Ken I drew. Ken pulled it out and everyone passed it around to get a close look. Everyone thought it was awesome and Izzy said that the fact that I could draw someone as detailed as I drew Sam with only memories of a photograph I'd seen a few times was incredible.

Everyone unanimously decided to walk me and Ken over to his house in case we ran into more trouble. We couldn't take a car because no one had one big enough, but luckily Ken doesn't live that far from the school.

Shortly after we started walking Tai grabbed my arm subtly and we slowly fell to the back of the group so he could talk to me without anyone hearing us. The only one who seemed to really notice was Ken, who I was walking so close to before our hands bumped as we walked.

As soon as we were out of eavesdropping distance Tai started talking. "Davis, you are really lucky that you and Ken are known for being such close friends that your practically one person because you are being really obvious."

Tai had a point and I looked down at the sidewalk. "I don't want anyone to know, but I don't know how else to act, that's just how me and Ken act. In fact Ken is usually the one to initiate stuff like that. I think it's probably because he never had any real friends before us you know? When me and him first started hanging out he seemed surprised anytime I would touch him at all, like a touch to the arm or bumping legs or anything when I initiated it. It took up until Malomyotismon for him to initiate anything himself. When I hugged him the first time I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Once I started hugging him sometimes he started just touching me however and I was just so flattered at first I think and so happy to be close to him I never really questioned if it was a little weird for friends. We really aren't doing anything we didn't do before I realized that I liked him that way."

Tai looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "You know, Davis, looking at that picture I can really tell you love him a lot."

I sighed. "I really, really dooooo"

Tai put his hand on my shoulder in sympathy." Davis, there's something else I have to talk to you about too."

I lifted my head and he dropped his hand and took a step away. "It's about Izzy and Matt. I know Izzy talked to you after our breakup and I know you know that me and Matt have been fighting a lot lately, so much so that you've volunteered to sleep on the couch multiple times, and I'm pretty sure you've been worried right?"

I looked down again and nodded. I knew it was none of my business really, but I didn't want the people who've been helping me so much to fall apart, and on top of that we need to all stay together as a team to in case another big bad comes along that rookie chosen kids can't handle.

Tai nodded. "I thought so. I wanted to tell you that after me and Izzy had some space we talked things over again. He told me pretty much everything he said he told you and I was finally able to really understand where he was coming from. But the thing is Davis, that I really love Matt. Like, a lot. Like I wanna marry him and grow old arguing with him. And after Izzy talked to me I was able to explain to him how it was with me and Matt. He never really wanted to hear it before you know? I think after that we were able to come to an understanding and go back to being really close friends. Matt and him had a talk to after that. I'm pretty sure Izzy just explained the talk we had. Matt's not as angry now at me for everything with Izzy and we're pretty cool again. The whole thing was kinda like, Izzy is like my best friend and when he said he was in love with me I wanted to be in love with him too ya know? I just didn't want to hurt anyone and I ended up hurting everyone."

Tai sighed in frustration and kicked a small pebble that was on the sidewalk. It flew up and hit the back of Matt's shin. Matt scowled and turned around. When Tai looked up at him though his face softened and he turned back forward.

"Anyway," Tai said, "I think Izzy is really moving on with this Willis guy. Pretty sure Willis is gonna come visit during his break that's coming up so they can see how things go in person. Izzy told me you were really good friends with him when you guys met the first time right?"

I nodded happily and we talked a little longer about Willis until my focus kept getting derailed and drifting over to where Ken was talking to Kari and T.K. Tai finally caught on and shooed me while he drifted back up the sidewalk to walk with Matt and Sora.

As I neared Ken Kari noticed me and waved me over to her. When I was close enough she gently guided me over to the side of the group.

When we were out of hearing range Kari turned to look me straight in the eyes and said "You are totally and completely in love with Ken aren't you."

I blushed and tried to deflect but Kari just stared at me until I sighed in defeat and nodded.

She grinned and put her arm around my shoulders and said slyly, "Does that mean you want copies of the pictures I took?"

I gulped and nodded. She pumped her hand in victory, then winked and walked back over to T.K., pulling him away from Ken to go talk to Sora.

I walked back up beside Ken again and we smiled at each other. Our hands bumped together again. I glanced around, and then back at Ken. He was still looking at me. I suddenly felt brave and pressed our hands together on purpose. Ken understood what I wanted and his smile softened around the edges as he took hold of my hand. I squeezed. He squeezed back.

Later after we were in our pajamas and were about to crawl into our different beds he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I returned it. I don't think I've ever had better dreams despite the situations of the day.


	9. Caught

AN- I know it's been more than the week that I promised but life happens. I planned this chapter to be almost twice as long as this but this seemed an alright stopping point and I didn't want you to have to wait much longer for this chapter.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to hollyberry27 who reviewed last chapter and has very patiently waited for this one and whose messages were almost my sole motivation to write this chapter. I hope this cheers up your day!

Chapter 9

Caught

I had spent the whole weekend at Ken's house and everything was awesome. Ken's mom had seen my injuries though so we weren't allowed to leave the house or do anything to strenuous. Mostly we did homework and played video games. V-mon and Wormmon stopped by on Saturday and spent the night, but they went back to the digiworld after breakfast yesterday.

Today Ken and I had walked to school together. We decided to head out a bit early so we could check over our homework one last time before homeroom really started. When we walked in the doors we could see that there was a huge group of people staring at the bulletin board in the school's main lobby.

I look at the crowd and then look at Ken to see if he knows what's going on. He sees my look and shrugs. We both turn as one back to the bulletin board and I see that all of our fellow digidestined are standing in front of the board too. In fact it kinda seemed like all the other students had moved to the side of them so they could stand in the front and get a better view of whatever it was everyone was looking at. I turn to look at Ken again only to find that he was already looking at me. I point at the board with my head and Ken shrugs again.

That being decided we head over toward our friends to see what everyone was looking at. As soon as we get near the board whispers break out on both sides of us. My stomach drops and I get a bad feeling but I can't pinpoint why. None of our friends turn or seem to notice us approaching, they just seemed frozen to their spots on the floor.

Once we're close enough to see what everyone is looking at I freeze. I can feel my eyes grow wide and my face break out in sweat. Hanging on the wall for everyone to look at was a poster sized version of my picture with the four different digidestined couples.

I couldn't breathe. I could feel my hands shaking at my side and my vision started getting blurry around the edges. I slid my eyes to the side and saw that Ken's eyes looked like dinner plates. I squeezed my eyes closed. I needed to leave.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind I was running. I vaguely heard more than one person turn and gasp behind me. I thought I heard my name as well but I didn't even _think_ about stopping. I ran as fast as I could out the door and down the street. The adrenalin brought me all the way back to Tai and Matt's apartment.

I slammed the door open and stood there panting. Tai and Matt were both home and were sitting curled together on the couch watching a movie. Tai had reflexively hit the pause button and they were both staring at me with wide eyes. I stared at them from the door for a second. A thought hit me. '_Both of them were in my picture too.'_

As soon as the thought hit my breathe caught in my throat and a lump rose until I was crying. '_It wasn't just me and Ken's life I just ruined'._

Their eyes got even wider at the sight of me sobbing and shaking and panting in the door. Tai makes a move to get up. "Whoa, you okay Davis? I mean obviously you're not okay, I mean-"

I cut him off. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I ruined everything, I'm sorry!"

I yelled at them and raced off into my bedroom before they could say anything and I locked the door. I leaned against the door for a second before sliding down to the floor and putting my head in my knees. Tai and Matt both banged on the door, but when I wouldn't open it or say anything after a while they left.

I don't know how long I sat there until the sobs stopped. I eventually moved to the bed and buried myself under my covers and curled into a ball. I fell asleep thinking about all the horrible consequences of that picture and kicking myself for making it in the first place.

I woke up to weird noises coming from my door. I turned over so I was facing it. When the door started creaking open I quickly hid my head under my blanket again. There was a loud male sigh from in my room and then the sound of my door closing again. I knew exactly who it was. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and wished that it was anyone else. I'm pretty sure I haven't been this displeased by Ken's presents since he was the digimon emperor.

I felt my bed dip as he sat down in front of my stomach. After Ken sat things were quiet for a while.

It must have been at least fifteen minutes before Ken finally said anything. "You're a really great artist Davis. Beyond anything else that drawing was beautiful. When did you have time to draw it?"

"… Friday."

"Oh! Was that the drawing you didn't want me to see? I knew with the other one that you were nervous to have drawn Sam, but after all that fuss in homeroom it seemed like you gave up a bit easily."

I didn't say anything and Ken seemed to take this as confirmation. He sighed again and put his hand on where my shoulder was under the blanket. "I'm sorry it took so long to come after you Davis, Tai and Matt told me how upset you were when you got back here. It's just that after you left that jackass from Friday showed up and started talking horrible things about you again. I ended up re-breaking his nose-"

I shot up out of my blanket cocoon and nearly knocked Ken off the bed. "YOU BROKE HIS NOSE!"

Ken merely nodded, not really appearing shocked by my sudden movements.

"B-but I thought you'd sworn off violence or something since your stint as the digimon emperor! You even told me that you were worried about soccer bringing out your dark side!"

Ken looked me straight in the eyes. "Sometimes, very rarely, people deserve it. It's my opinion that the people who willfully hurt you deserve it most of all."

I held Ken's gaze. I couldn't believe it. Something in my chest swelled and I swallowed. "A-aren't you mad at me or-or disgusted by me? I mean I'm your best friend and I drew that picture."

I could feel my words turn into mumbles and then fade out the longer I talked and I turned my head away in embarrassment. I couldn't even talk about what I'd done.

I felt ken's hands grabbed my face and he turned my head back around until I was forced to meet his eyes again. "Davis that picture was wonderful and I don't care that you drew a picture of the two of us kissing. But-but the emotions in the picture, Davis, I have to know if you really feel that way, if you really… feel about me that way."

Ken was doing a good job putting up a strong front, but looking at his eyes I could see the insecurity behind it. I swallowed again and suddenly felt the pressure of the goggles on my head more keenly than I have in a while. And I realized, this is my absolute last chance to do anything about my feelings for Ken. If I played this off as the picture being a weird whim that I just didn't want anyone seeing than Ken would probably believe me, or at the very least think that while I was maybe attracted to him a bit I didn't really want to be together, or maybe he'd think that I was gay or bi and filtered that into the drawing using Ken because he was my best friend and I didn't like anyone right now or something. I could do it. We'd keep going as friends and that would probably last at least through high school, but then we'd drift apart like friends did, maybe get married and only see each other a couple times a year when all the digidestined would get together for an anniversary.

Or I could tell him. He could absolutely hate me for telling him and refuse to be my friend. Right now though, right now in this one moment the first option seemed worse. For Ken to just live his life never knowing just exactly how much his best friend cares about him. To never know just how much he's loved by someone, maybe the only someone, who knows all about the dark places in him and has seen him at his worst.

I closed my eyes tightly for a second before opening them again now determined to tell Ken the truth. I reached up and squeezed Ken's hands where they were holding my face.

"Ken, I-I'm I'minlovewithyou!" _well that wasn't quite how I_ wanted_ that to come out. _I had meant to just say it and then calmly explain stuff but apparently I was even more cowardly than I thought. I had squeezed my eyes shut as I shouted at him and felt myself squeezing his wrists so hard I was worried I was bruising them. I used every last reserve of strength I had to get my eyes to open and look at Ken's reaction.

His eyes were as wide as plates and he had pulled back away from me, but couldn't get very far because of my grip on his wrists. As I watched he calmed down and leaned back in to where he was before. I had let go of his wrists slowly until he put them on the bed.

"D-do you really mean that Davis?" His voice came out softly like he was scared that talking to loud would scare me off, or like he was still in disbelief.

"Y-yeah. I-I think I've been in love with you for a long time. I just didn't realize it until summer started. You're just so, so _you _how could I not you know?"

I looked down again as I was talking. Ken raised his hand and put it on my cheek to make me look at him again. He was smiling this really soft smile and I felt my heart thump extra loud in my chest.

"Davis. I'm in love with you too. Probably since I was the emperor. Davis, you mean _everything _to me."

Ken slowly started to guide my head toward his until our foreheads met. We were breathing in each other's breaths now we were so close. I felt like I could feel Ken's heartbeat thunder along in time to mine as if we had DNA digivolved. His eyes flickered down to my lips and then back up to meet my eyes. I scrunched up the blanket under my hands and then brought my right hand up to rest in Ken's hair. It was so soft under my fingers. Ken's hand ran slowly down my cheek until it was resting on the side of my neck. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Ken's eyes drifted closed and I felt mine follow. My breath caught in my throat as we tilted our heads to the left and moved even closer.

We were moving so slowly I thought we would never meet, but then Ken's soft lips were on my chapped ones. I thought my heart stopped for a second. And then we moved and it roared back to life. When we realized that neither of us were going to reject the kiss we both pulled back and then leaned in again to increase the pressure. His lips were warm and wet and kept catching on the skin of mine as we moved.

I moved up onto my knees to get a better angle, but I over shot and ended up pushing Ken onto his back on my bed. We both let out a small scream when we fell, then started quietly laughing. Once we stopped laughing we smiled at each other for a second before Ken seemed to get impatient and pulled me back down. We both let out a quiet moan. I was holding myself up with my left hand and still griping Ken's hair with the other. I don't think I'll ever get enough of Ken's hair.

Suddenly the door to my bedroom slammed open so hard it hit the other wall. We both gasped and pulled apart immediately to turn our heads toward the door. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Kari, and T.K. had all spilled into the room and then froze at the sight of us.

For a good solid minute we just stared at each other. They had come into the room looking read to attack someone and were now frozen in position with wide eyes. I could only imagine how me and Ken must look to them with me kneeling on the bed over Ken's right leg with my arm bent at the elbow holding me up above his face and my hand in his hair; Ken with his leg in between mine with his other leg bent and both hands on the back of my neck for leverage. We'd not even had time to separate much when we pulled back in alarm because we were too wrapped up in each other. I could see and feel Ken's face slowly turn into a fire engine and my face was heating up to match. The awkward staring was broken by a flash of light right in our eyes.

Me and Ken blink in unison and then turn toward Kari. She had her camera pointed at us still and was slowly lowering it with a huge smile now covering her face. "SO! I'm assuming you two want prints of this picture as well as the last one right? Now that everyone knows you like each other I'm don't have to be sneaky asking!"

I looked at Ken out of the corner of my eyes and he sort of shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

We were startled from our silent conversation by loud laughter coming from Tai. I looked over and everyone was grinning at the two of us. We both kind of stared in shock.

Matt broke our staring by saying, "You guys wanna get untangled now and join the rest of the world or should we just leave?"


End file.
